The Fine Line II: Between These Bars
by Hedwig199
Summary: Draco and Hermione, about to be newlyweds when a horrible incident occurs. Now, Hermione has to save his life, and his heart, before their both claimed. But what if Draco doesn't want to be rescued? Abandoned. Sorry.
1. Berries and Cream

A/N: It's back and better than ever! The Fine Line II: The Bars Between! YESH, THAT'S RIGHT, A SEQUEL! Listen, I haven't got all the problems fixed, but I'm working on a plot, believe me. Well, I don't want to completely figure it out, it keeps spontaneity into the story.

"Mmmm..." Hermione moaned as she kicked off her slippers, putting her ankles on the table and crossing her feet, looking out the window and to the lights of London buildings. She plucked another plump strawberry and bit into it softly, trying to not get the juices on her pajama pants. She threw her head back to enjoy and savor the flavor. How she loved berries and cream, her favorite desert. When was the last time she had some, 3rd year, that fateful day she was reading and a plate and bowl appeared across the table? She dipped it in the bowl of whipped cream, turning the top a light pink, and popped it in her mouth happily, laughing as she did so. The midnight ritual.

"Enjoying yourself?" She heard a voice drawl from behind her, causing her tipped chair to fall back to the floor. She let out a small shriek of pain and rubbed her head, seeing spots. She laid on the floor and looked up to the see upside-down image of her smirking, blonde, gray-eyed boyfriend.

"Very much so until you came along!_" _she exclaimed jokingly.

"Well, then, Granger, I'll be off then," he said indignantly before taking two steps towards the doorway. But like a bug on it's back, Hermione flailed her arms and legs until her love picked her up in her arms as if she were a bride.

"Berries and cream are just simply delicious," she protested as he tried to get her down the hall. He had seen a bit of whipped cream on her cheek as she protested some more and to silence her, kissed her on the cheek and licked off the cream in the process. When he looked back at her, she was blushing, and he smiled sheepishly.

"I see what you mean," he remarked. She brushed her face lightly where he liked her and, standing the doorway of their room, Draco sighed and let her down. She made a small, but audible squeal and ran back. He peeked from behind the doorway and laughed quietly to himself. He had a plan. She dipped another into the whipped cream when she saw something faintly gray.

"What's this?" she asked to herself inquiringly. She picked it up; it was in a circular shape. She took out her wand and with care, removed the whipped cream from the mysterious object.

_"Evanesco!"_ She said and when the whipped cream was gone and sparkling diamond was revealed, Draco chuckled from behind the wall. She glanced over with a shocked expression on her face.

"Ah, there it is," he said jokingly, snatching it from her. "Well, then.." In his blue pajama pants, he bent down on one knee and cleared his throat, and asked quietly, "Hermione Jane Granger, will you b marry me?" 

"Oh.." she asked, tears forming in her eyes.

"Well?" he asked, a hint of nervousness in his voice.

"Oh, of course!" Hermione exclaimed, tears now falling from her eyes. He laughed with disbelief as he slid the ring onto her finger. He took her hand and lifted her up when he inclined him head and softly, but sweetly, kissed her on lips, and he could still taste the strawberries and cream in her mouth and on her lips. He let go, but she was still melted into him, staring close so their noses were touching.

"I love you," she whispered.

"I love you too," he murmured. "And you taste like strawberries and cream." She giggled and pecked him again.

"

"So..." he suggestively said. "what do you want to do now? Go to bed?" 

"Oh, I have better ideas..." Hermione remarked, winking. Draco looked evenly surprised, but kept his voice suave as ever.

"Funnily enough, so do I," he said, tapping his chin thoughtfully.

"Really?" she asked, a hint of seductiveness in her voice. Draco was now thoroughly surprised; out of all the things she did for him, it wasn't being...suggestive. Usually it was _him _that was jam-packed with hormones.

She stood on her toes and got as close as she could to her fiancee's ear. "Does it involve me being naked?" she whispered huskily, a smile forming out of her porcelain teeth. Without another word, he whisked her off to the bedroom, and, well, you know the rest.

------------------------

"It's the least we could do!" A Ginevra Weasley said to her Harry Potter he lugged him to the fireplace at the Burrow. They had been invited to dinner, but blew it off for a social event.

"Fine, let's go. But why are we spending Valentine's Day seeing another couple?" he asked. Ginny simple gasped.

"You remembered!" She had already pulled him in and got a pinch of Floo. "Hermione Granger's apartment room," she said clearly, dropping the Powder and being whisked to the flat in London.

"When they got there, it was silent. The pots and pans were dirty and left in the sink, and there was a bowl of strawberries, blueberries, raspberries and blackberries. Ginny shrugged, popping on into her mouth, and Harry did the same, taking a blueberry. But the whipped cream from the previous night had vanished. They heard laughs from the bedroom, so they went down the hall and knocked.

The door opened and Ginny's blackberry dropped from her hand. Hermione was at the door, wearing nothing but a bra and panties. Draco was in boxers, of course.

Hermione gave a sheepish grin. "Happy Valentine's Day." 

"Must've been for you," Ginny laughed. Harry had a sour face and just turned around, walking into the opposite wall and didn't move from that wall. Draco looked over her shoulder and groaned.

"I HATE_déja vú!"_

"

"Same here, mate," Harry said, his voice muffled by the wall.

"Now, come on, let's go for a Valentine's Day breakfast!" Ginny exclaimed excitedly. "Just...put some clothes on first!"

A/N: You know, it's a little fluffy, but a darker plot is yet to come.


	2. Planning and Parents

A/N: Yesh, in the last chapter there were some spelling things messed up, but my Jarte was freaking out and I could only see a quarter of the page, which is why...never mind. Here's the chapter.

And the location I name of The Malfoy Manor? I looked in Wikipedia, and that's the actual location for those of you who like detail in their stories.

"Ah, the savior of the Wizarding World, Harry Potter! And the noble sidekicks, Hermione Granger and Ginny Weasley!" exclaimed the owner of the small breakfast place, running to their table. "I am George Whillvie III, and you must eat on the house today! It's the only way to serve heroes!" The rest of the customers sitting at the small red tables applauded. Hermione's face flushed deeply and Harry looked away, irritated. They encountered things like this anytime they went into Diagon Alley.

"You know, it's enough that they gave us The Order Of Merlin, First Class. which did seem like a little too much, but do they have to go and traipse it around?" Hermione asked, a little irritated herself.

"Well, you two saved the world," Draco said irritably; the quirky man in the apron forgot to mention him also. The man came back, beaming and he set down eggs, toast, bacon, coffees and teas, sausage, and Hermione's (second) favorite desert, scones and honey.

"Oh, thank you!" she exclaimed to the short man as she took a scone and dipped it in honey, then biting with a dreamy look on her face. The other watched in awe as she finished 8 scones in a mere matter of minutes. She looked at the others, still staring at her. "Sorry," she mumbled.

"We are so sorry we blew off last night, there was this thing and..." Ginny trailed off, leaning back in her chair and looked out the window.

"Really, it's fine," Hermione assured her red-haired friend, leaning across the table. Harry and Draco were both trying to avoid conversation by digging into their Canadian bacon.

"And I'm sorry Ron couldn't join us," she apologized again. Hermione frowned; after the takedown of Voldemort, Ron was still sour about her choosing Draco over him and therefor didn't come to see her much. Ginny turned to Draco. "He still doesn't trust you, you know."

Draco shrugged. He could care less if the Weasel hated him, as long as he got to wave in his face that he- he blinked several times, then looked over at Hermione, who was preoccupied opening sugar packets for her coffee. He had already forgotten and looked up at the couple opposite him.

"We have an announcement to make.." But before Draco could finish, Hermione whipped out her ring hand at the couple at top speed, still opening the packet with one hand and looking down. Harry's jaw dropped at the sparkling diamond and Ginny's eyes widened. Draco put his hands over his ears. _This is it... _He thought.

"EEEEEEEE!" Ginny screamed, getting up and jumping up and down, clutching the table. "EEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"

"I can't believe-would you look at the size of that diamond?!" Ginny exclaimed, clutching Hermione finger and inspecting the ring.

"Ginny, sit down already!" Hermione said, blushing as the passerby that went by their table stared. Ginny sat, but was still smiling. Hermione bit her lip, then took Ginny's hands from across the table.

"Ginny...I want you to be my Maid Of Honor," Hermione said solemnly, and Ginny's mouth opened in mere shock of what was being asked of her.

"Oh, I would love to!" Ginny said, clasping her hands from across the table again. Draco looked at the two, who were attracting more attention than the cherubs flying around the restaurant, and couldn't help the small smile that was tugging at the corners of his lips. Harry was in his chair at this point, blinking profusely.

"Erm, well done, Malfoy. You too, Hermione," He said in a slightly hoarse voice. He couldn't believe it. His best mate, Hermione, getting married to a past enemy? Who would've thought about that?

"Well, Potter, I've terrorized you and your friends for a while," Draco spoke up in a quiet voice. "But, maybe, since I know Hermione loves you so much...if you'd, erm, be my best man at the wedding."

Coffee spilled all over Hermione's front as she coughed and choked when she heard Draco say this.

"Oh, D-Draco, how nice o-of you," she sputtered, still coughing. Ginny handed her a napkin, eyes fixated on the two men.

"Of course," Harry said, eyebrows fixed in a raised position. But they heard a wistful tune enter the restaurant. Harry pulled out of his jeans pocket a watch with more than one hand with moons and stars on it.

"We've got to be off, me and Gin are going to the Ministry to try to convince one of my friends to get her a summer job," Harry explained.

"All right, I'll see you two, goodbye!" Hermione replied, and with a _crack _they were gone. Hermione beamed as she put her little sugar packets in order, then took Draco's arm silently. He looked down and smiled. He Disapparated them back to the flat. Hermione kicked off her shoes and Draco landed on the couch, but Hermione went right to work on the kitchen.

"So, where do you want the wedding?" Hermione asked, nonchalantly as she washed some dishes in the sink.

"On the beaches of Scotland..." Hermione said. "That's my dream wedding."

"I don't like water," Draco said stiffly.

"Fine," Hermione replied exasperatedly, "How about just a formal wedding in a chapel?" 

"I'm not religious, and...our relationship isn't exactly the norm, now is it? So I want a abnormal wedding," Draco said confidently.

Hermione turned off the hot water and shook the last spoon of water before placing it in the tray in the cabinet. Her eyes darted to Draco, casually slumped on the couch.

"I've got it!' He said, leaping to his feet. "How about where we met? Hogwarts?" Hermione looked away thoughtfully, then looked back at her fiancee.

"That sounds brilliant!" Hermione exclaimed. "McGongall would be so pleased to have us back again, I've even thought of applying for a job there!" 

"Miss Hogwarts that much, eh?" Draco quipped.

"It was your idea," she said, trying to cover up the shade of pink going over her face as she sat down in front of Draco, her points from her large collection and coming back, plopping on the couch next to Draco, reading.

"So, who's going to talk care of all the rubbish Weasley was talking about?" He asked sluggishly.

"I will take hold of this task!" Hermione said, jumping to her feet and leaving the book behind. "Work always keeps my mind driving, I'll be in Diagon Alley." She took her wand from the small kitchen table and tucked it in her pocket.

"Be back soon!" she called before Draco could respond. She Disapparated away. Draco blinked and sat back up, putting his hands through his hair. He had the distinct feeling that something was going to go wrong. It's not that he didn't love her-he would die for her. But all this planning and arrangements they had to about-they didn't even began and he already dreads it.

They period of time after the battle at Hogwarts, they took their N.E.W.T.S as planned, and he had asked her to live with him on the night of the Graduation Party, but his parents' manor in Wiltshire, a Western English county, was incredibly run down, so they decided to live in a apartment building. It was very large, and nearly every day, they would get out and explore Muggle London's fashion, the ethnic food(Hermione had grown fond of Asian food; Thai, Mongolian, Chinese,etc...)and other trinkets they had. He ran his hands through his sleek blonde hair again. He was committed.

_But there's always the bachelor party,_ Draco convinced himself. _But Potter was still flabbergasted at the fact that mortal enemies were committed, and Weasley just is just a sodding fool._ It was obvious that even with Hermione, he was still alone.

Draco gazed out the window and down into the streets of London with half-lidded eyes, loosing their light color and becoming darker, sadder. He'd _always _be alone. He sat down on the couch and decided to watch some soccer for an hour or so.

An hour and a half later, he heard a loud crack. "Back, back, back!" He heard a voice chirp. He turned to see Hermione, beaming and holding several small bags.

"I stopped at Hogwarts and had a chat with McGonagall, she's so kind, she let us have the wedding on the grounds. We planned _everything! _Can you believe it? McGonagall, a wedding planner? Anyways, we organized how many seats there will be on each side, how many guests, that sort of thing. I still need to go to a cake place, a dress and suit place, and I need to get bridesmaid dresses! Well, just for Ginny, maybe. I'm so buzzed aren't you?!" Hermione said enthusiastically, talking at top speed.

She took each folded piece of paper and looked at the blanks on which the invitation had admirably, then sat down promptly. Out of the second bag, she whisked out a bright, shocking blue that made Draco squint. A determined look on her face, she set down the quill on the invitation. Out of the same bag came a bottle of ink she opened promptly.

"Hermione, you don't need a quill, have a pen!" He exclaimed, handing one from his jeans pocket.

"No, this is much quicker!" She opened the bottle promptly.

Suddenly, the quill sprang to life, dipping itself in the ink, and then stood upright on the invitation. Draco peered from afar over her shoulder; the invitation already had their names on the blank, but the first blank was still empty.

"Of course! Ginevra Weasley," Hermione said, and the quill scribbled it quickly in the dark blue ink. She folded the invitation and put it in the bag. "Let's see. Naturally, Harry Potter, Mrs. Weasley, Mr. Weasley, Fred-Well...oh, sure. They better not fuss with the wedding. Fred and George Weasley, all one line. Bill Weasley, if he can make it. And why not Charlie? Ron Weasley. Although he might not come. Don't write that!" She stopped the quill, and it froze, waiting for her to continue.

"Mr. Granger, Mrs. Granger. Oh! Rubeus Hagrid. Minerva McGonagall. Hmm...Professor Flitwick, of course, a wonderful teacher. I had an excellent seventh year being taught by him. And I'm pretty sure that's it." The quill was scribbling like mad, finishing up "_Minerva McGonagall"._

"All those people, sitting on your side?" Draco asked.

"Mhmm.." she nodded, folding them and putting them in red envelopes. She stopped and turned to Draco, who eyes were facing downward with a pained expression as he leaned against the kitchen sink.

"Oh, I apologize! Of course, some can sit on your side!" Hermione comforted him, and quite badly.

"What makes you think I care about all your goody-good friends sitting on my side at the wedding?" he asked angrily, and stormed away into the hallway, slamming the door. Hermione looked gloomily down the hall, then gave a small, exasperated sight before putting the rest of in the invites in the envelopes. When she was done, she called her new owl.

"Come on, Dumble!" she called and loyally, her black feathered brown-eyed owl came to her. She had gotten it on Dumbledore's next birthday, and in memorial, named him Dumble.

"Aww, nice owl. Now if you can deliverer all these before sundown, you'll have the next two-no, three weeks off. Is that too much for you, bitty bird?" she cooed, petting her. She hooted in agreement and carefully, Hermione had put one in her beak and the rest she put in a satchel with a hole at the top, high enough so you can see the names on the envelopes.

"Now, give them to the witches and wizards in order of the envelopes. Now your a smart bird, you can do it!" She opened the window and her beautiful bird flew off into the sky. Hermione watched him until he was long gone. Hermione couldn't keep Crookshanks because she was afraid she would eat Dumble, and they weren't allowed, so Ginny had him. She tucked her hair behind her ears nervously and checked her watch-2:00. Today was June 12-she had actually, on a whim, picked July 3rd. She thought it was pretty good, considering she had gotten part one down and done today. _That's the way to organize! Good ol' Mione is back again! _she though gleefully. She looked back down the hall and remembered what Draco had said angrily.

She took the phone from the side wall of the room and dialed a number. She waited, leaning against the kitchen table.

"Hermione!" a voice exclaimed from the phone. Hermione's lips spread into a wide smile.

"Guess what! I'm getting married!" she exclaimed happily.

"To who?" the voice had grown very faint and hoarse.

"You've met him! Draco Malfoy!" she replied.

"Oh, the blonde and extremely handsome bloke! Just so you know, sweeties, you're on speakerphone so your Dad can hear too!" the voice said with much enthusiasm.

"Now, Mum, don't go off saying things about my fiancee in front of Dad," Hermione said jokingly.

"Sweetie, I'm very proud of you," A voice boomed all of a sudden. Hermione remembered Draco had never met him before. She lightly slammed the table with a fist. Another thing to get done today by yours truly.

"Could we come over? We'd just be a few minutes, really, so you can meet Draco, Dad," she asked carefully.

"A Saturday! And Valentine's Day! Well, we were going to dinner tonight..." George Granger's voice faded away in the distance.

"Perfect! We'll go to dinner!" a different happy voice(Hermione's mother) exclaimed. Hermione gave a small grimace. She loved her parents, of course, but dinner with them? 

"Oh...of course," Hermione said, trying to keep any sarcasm out of her voice.

"Perfect! Come over at six, I know this absolutely fantastic place!" Hermione's mother pored.

"Great. See you tonight." Hermione said and the phone clicked. She set it down and looked back down the hall. _Did Draco even want to get married to me, or was it just a thrill? _Hermione asked herself, tears beginning to form in her eyes. Sure, things were getting a bit rocky, but she hoped he still loved her like she always would love him. But the teary expression on Hermione's face may never ceast to exist.

------------------------------------------------

Draco rubbed his eyes with a towel from the corner of his and Hermione's room. He didn't care-since when did he want to be such a good guy? And Hermione's good friends-they hated him. But why would he care anyways if Hermione's friends and family hated him?

"Draco?" a small voice asked from the other side of the door.

"Come in," he said gruffly. Hermione carefully eased the door in, peeking her head in. Draco was sitting his knees to his chest, back against the headboard. She tipto3ed in for some reason, as if alligators were to snap at her. She sat down on the bed next to him, smoothing out her skirt and not meeting his eyes.

"Draco?" she sniffed.

"Yes?" he asked irritably. He turned his head for the first time he came in, and immediately regretted it because she was drooped over like a wilted flower; the only part of her he could see was the back of her bushy haired head.

"D-do you still love me?" Hermione asked, biting her lip after this sentence to try not to wail. He grabbed her shoulder and made her turn to face him. She was flinching slightly, and her misty eyes stared at him in fear of what he might do next. He pulled her down and unfolded his knees so her head was on his lap.

"Who ever said there aren't any stupid questions," he said flatly, "Was just proved wrong by you." 

Before Hermione could respond, he continued. "I love you. I'll always love you, and I don't think it's humanly impossible for me to ever stop loving you. You can ask me what pi is to the nearest thousandth, and I wouldn't know. You could asked me what the radius of a six point seven-six-two-nine-five wide cake, and I couldn't tell you. You can ask me which came first the chicken or the egg, and damn it, I wouldn't know! I don't hope. I don't "look forward" to anything. I never hope for anything. If you were to ask how I feel about you right now, about us, I wouldn't tell you I'm hopeful. Why? Because I'm sure. I _know _things are going to be good. I _know._" Draco finished and looked down at Hermione, who as bewildered and flustered.

"GOODNESS, DRACO!" Hermione sobbed, sitting up and wrapping her arms around his chest.

"Ah, stop it, stop it!" he exclaimed.

" I didn't know that's how you felt about me!" she cried, clutching his shirt. "Now, you don't even have to make wedding vows, you can just say that to me and I'd be in love you with you all over again!" 

"That? I just said how I...felt. Nothing special. You're getting my shirt wet! Get off!" he exclaimed again.

"Oh, sorry," she sniffled. "Anyways, I've got to tell you. I've planned our wedding for July 3rd. My parents invited us to a Valentine's Day dinner at six. So them we can exchange presents, okay?" she asked, clearing her throat.

"Mhmm," Draco agreed nonchalantly. "So, what did you get me?"

"A surprise I picked up on my way back from the stationary store," Hermione said, smiling to herself as she walked out.

"What is it?" Draco asked

"Let's just say it's a surprise for later tonight," Hermione left the room with a wink. Draco stared, gaping sat the door. _Dear God, what have I done to deserve this? _he prayed gleefully. And then he remember: He was meeting her parents.

-----------------------

"Oh, Hermione, darling!" A voice rang out. She turned and Draco put his hands in his suit jacket uncomfortably, edging up the driveway to the front porch of the small suburban home.

"Mum!" she cried out, trotting up to her mother in her pointy black heels. Draco looked up and his eyes bulged.

Hermione's mother looked quite young indeed, but some of her age showed. But the resemblance between her and her mother was remarkable; her brown hair was straight and pulled back with bobby pins. She wore rimless rectangular glasses on her beaming face. There were gray hairs on her hairline that were also pulled back too.

She did have small crow's feet on the side of her eyes when she smiled, but she didn't seem to mind. Her eyes were as bright and brown as Hermione's, but a little lighter. And, just like her daughter, her two front teeth were a bit larger than normal. She was taller than her daughter and had a black blazer on and a knee-length skirt. Hermione and her mother seemed to even wear identical black dress shoes.

"Mum, you've met Draco," Hermione introduced. Draco turned pink and shuffled forward, trying not to meet the woman's eyes.

"Nice to meet you, Mrs. Granger," he mumbled, holding out a limp and cold hand. She grasped it and his head shot up at it's warmth and smoothness, much like Hermione's hand.

"Very nice to meet you again, young man!" Mrs. Granger gave him an unexpected motherly hug. Draco stiffened and was unsure what to do. From behind her back, Hermione was giving his hands signals to hug, he back, but he mouthed a "No" instead. "And please, call me Amanda. From what my daughter says, you'll be my son-in-law soon." Draco nodded.

"My little girl has come back!" A voice said from in front of them. Draco looked up and saw the man in his suit that was, indeed, Hermione's father. He also had brown hair and more gray around it than his wife. From what Draco could tell, he was sight impaired; he could just see small circles around his iris that indicated contact lenses. He had deep, dark blue eyes that contrasted from Draco's greatly.

"Dad, please," Hermione blushed, hugging him. He looked over her shoulder to see Draco there, hands deep in his pockets as Mrs. Granger pored over how Hermione was always looking for a soulmate at her Muggle school and how cute it was. The man strode to Draco, giving his a firm handshake.

"George Granger. My daughter would talk about you all the time; she fancies you greatly, you know," Mr. Granger said with a wink, and Hermione turned a deeper shade of red.

"Oh, really?" Draco asked, smirking her way.

"I think we should go now!" Hermione exclaimed. So they loaded into the car her father owned and drove into town.

The dinner had went surprisingly great. Hermione's parents loved Draco and chatted with him more than their own daughter. Hermione had a whitefish sandwich and water with lemon, while the others all had a medium rare steak, a side of cilantro, and a glass of wine. (They had more in common than they thought, but Draco really didn't know what to choose and picked what her parents had gotten.) Mr. Granger had given his wife a pearl necklace, and she gave him tickets she bought online for a soccer game. ("YES!" Mr. Granger exclaimed, jumping to his feet, and catching the attention of other people in the restaurant.) Draco had given Hermione a bracelet on which it said "To Hermione: My beer and skittles. From Draco."

At this, Hermione's parents exchanged puzzled looks. Hermione gave his a kiss, and they both shared a secret smile. Only they knew what it meant. That was the best thing of all.

A/N: AWW! Some fluffiness, but in case you thought all the spark Draco and Hermione usually have was gone from the first chapter, it's obviously back again! WOOOOOT!


	3. Draco's Obsession

A/N: Oh, God. Oh, God, oh, God, oh God.

So in the last chapter of my story, I said that Hermione and Draco would get married July 3rd. I posted the chapter June 7th. It is now July 28th. Wow, who here feels here feels like an complete moron right now? I know I do!

I am so unbelievably sorry. I am an idiot. A lazy, non-updating idiot and if I could change that, I would. But I can't. And I feel horrible because Hermione and Draco's wedding was postponed. Because of me! So now the date for the wedding has been set to mid August. I'm thinking the 28th would be appropriate. IF school doesn't start by then, and I wont be busy shopping, I am positive that the wedding will occur then. I'm sorry for me being inconsiderate and inconvenient-I cant plan a wedding that easy at my age! Then again, if this werewolf gets done earlier, I will set the date earlier in said story.

So here we go.

Hermione stripped herself of the overly ruffly dress. "I like the veil on this one, but the dress is horrifying!"

"Right," Ginny said. They were inside Madam Malkin's, spare days before Hermione's wedding. Ginny was surprisingly very good at this-her Mum did not like the idea of her planning the wedding, but Ginny was in her last year of Hogwarts, she would have time before school.

Hermione stood between isles of white and off-white, pondering her meeting with her parents and Draco. The event had went well, but her parents seemed a little...off. But she dismissed this in her mind. She surveyed a dress and veil set and smiled. "I'll be back!" She flew into the dressing rooms, Ginny could tell from the subtle creak in the door as it closed. After signs of struggling, Hermione opened the door with a flourish.

The dress seemed a little opaque than the rest of the whites-her waist and up was hugged by the silk, her sides also constricted in the sleeveless formatting. The dress went down as a normal gown and below her arse, fabric wrapped slightly around the flourish of fabric going vertically. In the front, the ruffles of the darker white went down to her ankles but pulled back.

"Mm, mm, no," Ginny said with a glance.

"You hardly looked at it!" Hermione said in an accusing tone. She furrowed her brow and looked back down-her stomach felt tightened against the fabric. She didn't like to sensation-or was it her stomach itself? "M-maybe we'll keep looking."

"Exactly, Mione. Really, when you find a dress that's for you, you'll know it's for you. So, bridesmaids?" She asked, fingering a veil in the Muggle designer section.

"You, of course!(Ginny smiled.) And..Fleur maybe?"

Ginny furrowed her brow once again but she went on. "Maybe someone from school...no...maybe..."

"Invite Parkinson, just so shove in her face!" Ginny giggled. It ceased when Hermione threw a angry look and her laughs ceased.

"How about Mrs. Weasley? She's not too old to be a bridesmaid.."

"My mum would be ecstatic to be in your wedding!" Hermione nodded as she picked up another dress, walking into the dressing room. The red head tapped her foot impatiently, and Hermione opened the door.

This dress looked quite firm fitting, but Hermione beamed down at her form. It looked a bit like a corset, but had wide, loose fabric that seemed to float up as she walked before resting on her shoulders. She spun and there were laces on the back that seemed artificial, put there for decor. The torso hugged her sides and in a "W" shape came the most pure white fabric they'd ever seen, just covering her waist. Then it extended into a wide hoopskirt. The hoopskirt was a bit visible, of course, but wasn't so off that when she walked it moved from side to side on her waist. There was lace that was against the hoopskirt all around, stuck to it tightly; the floaty fabric didn't sit straight, but rather the lace that twisted, turned and curled against the silk make a pattern as if Hermione's dress had attracted wild growth. The lace itself was glittered with rhinestones of pure silver.

Before Ginny could give her opinion, Mrs. Weasley and Mrs. Granger appeared with a crack in front of them. The red headed woman strode forward, looking flustered.

"Oh, dears! We went to Hermione's apartment room, and Draco was there with Harry, said that you two were here, why did you invite us?" Mrs. Weasley had a stern tone, but was breathless as if she had been running for a bit.

"We're sorry..." Ginny trailed off lazily. "But we just wanted to it our way."

"And dear, you will, but we have to help. Draco doesn't have a mother or a father to help with those things. But Hermione, would you look at that dress!"

At the same time, Mrs. Weasley and Mrs. Granger said their comments. Mrs. Weasley said "Gorgeous.. and Mrs. Granger said, "Old-fashioned." They gave each other surprised glances and Hermione, shifting uncomfortably, took the two-layered lace veil and watched in the mirror as she affixed it to her head.

"Well, it looks so 19th Century.." Hermione's mother said doubtfully.

"Yes, but that adds style and grace, and we both know our 'Mione is both," Mrs. Weasley said in a slightly strained voice, adding a forced smile.

"At the same time, we don't want her looking ancient." Mrs. Granger gave a high pitched, nervous laugh. Ginny linked arms with Hermione, pulling her away from the scene.

"Do you like this dress?" She asked, her eyes surveying her several times.

"Ginny. I love it. This is really what I want to wear to marry the man I love." Hermione sa

id, her voice trailing to a whisper. The corners of Ginny's mouth pulled up into a smile.

"Excellent." She pulls Hermione to the dressing room. "Take it off, we'll reserve it, pay for it and leave to see how the boys are doing." Hermione nodded before she shut the opaque blue dressing room door. Within the minute, she was holding the dress and veil in one hand, and two-inch-heeled white shoes. They walked to the counter and Madam Malkin's assistant stood there beaming brightly.

"We'd like to reserve this for August 20th," Ginny said politely to her, and she nodded. The woman took out her wand.

"What name would you like to put on it?" She asked, looking between the bride and the bridesmaid.

Together, Mrs. Weasley and Mrs. Granger uttered their own last names. The surprised looks were exchanged again. Hermione blinked, indifferent. She turned back to the assistant.

"Hermione Granger," she said, ignoring Mrs. Weasley confused glance. The helper looked scared, as if this would cause a scene. Hermione dug through her purse. "How much'll it be?"

"120 Galleons," The woman said quickly. Ginny's head snapped up so fast, she planned a hand at the back of it, wincing.

"Excuse me? Galleons?" Hermione's mother asked, bewildered.

"Wizarding money, Mum," Hermione said exasperatedly, as if it were the easiest thing to figure out.

"Can we exchange it?" She asked, digging through her own purse.

"Don't, please, I'll pay for it!" The red head shuffled forward and placed a good 20 Galleons on the table, along with a couple Sickles. The woman stared down and blinked. Ginny put in 10 spare ones she had with her, and Hermione had 15.

"Oh, no, it's not enough..." Hermione bit her lip and her brow furrowed.

"You mustn't pay for it, I'll trade in my pounds for it at the local bank," Hermione's mother piped in.

"I'll do it, Fred and George are doing wonderfully at their shop, I must admit. I'll write a note!" Mrs. Weasley said, pulling out what looked like a checkbook. Ginny looked at Hermione, who nodded. "If she wants to."

"I'm her mother." Ginny, Hermione, and Mrs. Weasley turned to the woman, who stood, politely staring back, holding her purse strap with two hands to her knees. Hermione looked surprised at how curtly her mother said that.

"Mum..." Hermione raised an eyebrow. Mrs. Weasley stepped to the woman, and looked down, pausing before staring up into her eyes with a forced smile.

"I realize that," Mrs. Weasley said coolly. "But she has been staying with our family most of the time during the summers, she's basically family to Arthur, Ginny and I." Hermione bit her bottom lip and turned, taking out her own checkbook. She wrote the amount and signed it quickly, handing it to the woman behind the counter. They all snapped their attention back to the woman, who put it in the register, underneath the money tray.

"Hermione..." Her mother started.

"It's of no worry. Draco and I work. It's fine,we have enough money," Hermione said quickly. Not bearing to see her mother and Ginny's fight, she grabbed Ginny's arm and walked out of the shop.

"I'm so sorry, it's just, ever since Fred and George started the shop and Harry got the promotion, we haven't been tight about money anymore," Ginny said, worriedly, holding her friends hand.

Hermione squeezed it. "And I'm sorry to leave them in there. But Harry, Ron, and Draco? Working stiffs? Who would've imagined it, eh?" They laughed and chattered about it.

"How about Luna for a bridesmaid?" Ginny said suddenly, walking down the cobblestone street.

"Oh, bloody hell, I forgot to invite her and Neville...I'll do that soon enough," Hermione nodded, muttering to herself.

"So me, Luna and Mum?"

"But then my mum will become angry, I know it. At least hurt. I think I should only have you two." Hermione tapped her chin and looked up into the cloudy sky.

"And catering?" Ginny inquired.

"McGonagall said that they'll take care of the food. I must thank her for that." Hermione smiled to herself. Only a month away and she would be in bliss. She frowned suddenly. Even though she was with her best friend in the streets of Diagon Alley, she knew something was missing. She felt a small pain in her stomach. What was it?

¥¥¤¤¥¥¤¤¥¥

"I'm telling you, this place is not just for women!" Harry said frustratedly to him as they walked into Madam Malkin's.

"I used to go here where I was a kid, and I was the only boy," Draco complained.

"May I help you?" A pretty young shop helper walked to them, her green pin saying "madam Malkin's" shining in the light.

"Well, indeed you can," Draco said with a playful wink, sending the woman into a blush and giggles. Harry threw him a furtive glance while Draco just raised an eyebrow at the woman, surveying her head to foot.

"What would you like today, sir?" She giggled, flipping a mane of her dirty blond hair back before lightly brushing his shoulder. She looked back to the man behind him and gave an impressively loud gasp.

"Oh-oh, my God! You're Harry Potter!" She said in an airy voice, dumbstruck.

"That I am." Draco gave him a cold look, and he could've sworn he got a smirk in return.

"I am so, like, wow! You defeated You-Know-Who! Amazing!" she squealed, forgetting the blonde man she flirting with earlier and going to the woman behind the counter, whispering in her ear. The woman's eyes followed her friends, and they widened. They both were sent into fits of giggles.

"Let's just find the suits, okay?" Draco muttered, going past aisles of different robes until they reached the "Wedding Attire" aisle, where suits, dresses and bridesmaid dresses hung.

"All right, let's do this." Draco inhaled deeply and picked the first one he saw. Harry had a pleasant smile on his face.

"What?" Draco asked suspiciously. He then looked down at the suit-instead of having a standard necktie, it had a striped tie that when down to the suit's torso. Draco frowned and felt a blush creep onto his cheeks.

"I didn't know you and Hermione were going to go so formal you have to wear an actual tie," Harry quipped.

"Ha, ha.." Draco sneered before flipping through the suits. _Stupid Boy Who Lived, I didn't want him to be my best man anyways! I'd rather it was Blaise-_Draco stopped in mid thought. Blaise, when was the last time he had thought about him? His supposed best mate?

Draco's eyes were shadowed under his hair as he gripped the railing of the clothing rack. The one who had convinced him.

_"Come on, Draco, it's almost time!" Draco looked out the window of the sullen cabin to their fathers._

_"I don't think...what if...Hermione is loyal. She'd never get all cozy with Weasel! Even if I..." He kicked his bed, his veins in his neck fitting to burst. His head throbbed with pain._

_"Listen, Draco," Blaise said flatly. "If Mudblood loved you, she would've been there by now. She wouldn't have left, and she wouldn't have been all happy with those blood traitors and Potter." He put a and on his shoulder hesitantly. "Just let go." he tightened his grip._

_Draco looked at the door apprehensively. He looked back at Blaise with eyes full of contempt. "Let's go."_

"Malfoy. Malfoy, let's go!" Draco snapped his head up and turned to a messy haired boy, who stood staring at him. He noticed wrapped around his arm is his own suit. "Are you going to pick a suit?"

"Uhm, yes." He turned back to the rack and stared blankly, surveying them as if he knew what he was doing. He picked the nearest, slightly coat-tailed suit. He went into the dressing room and Harry leaned against the wall, checking his watch. Draco came out, necktie and all.

"Well, Potter?" He asked smugly, spinning on the spot and winking as if he were on the fashion runway.

"Don't do that. Looks sharp. Let's go." Harry trudged off to the counter where he saw the brown haired girl, looking at him with hopeful, sparkling eyes. He reserved it and took out Draco's Galleons and his own before leaving, Draco in tow. They walked down the cobblestone streets silently, trying to avoid each others eyes.

Harry looked at him and he hesitantly said, "Why did you want me to be your best man?"

"Because Hermione made me," Draco muttered quickly. Harry stared at him still with an unfathomable look. What did he actually think about Harry? Draco ran a hand through his hair.

"So when are you and Weasley tying the knot?" Draco asked Harry, snapping him out of his reverie. His green eyes turned from curious to angry.

"What are you trying to say about Ron?" he asked threateningly, his hand on his back pocket in case a duel was necessary. Draco put his hands up in a defensive position.

"I was talking about the girl, you sodding idiot!" Draco said defensively. Harry's eyebrows raised and his face flushed.

"Me and Ginny are..having issues about that..." Harry trailed off, looking away. Draco gave a slight nod. They didn't say anything for a period of time after that.

"Potter...how would you like to..er, come over till the girls come home and have some firewhiskey or some butterbeer? If that's you fancy?" Draco felt his jaw clench. It would be for her.

Harry raised his eyebrows in surprise again. "I'd-sure."

Draco nodded quickly, still trying to avoid his emerald eyes. "Best go now." As if he had given Harry a signal, they both turned on the spot at once and found themselves in their flat.

"Mione will go mad if you don't take off your shoes," Draco quipped, and Harry actually could form a genuine smile as he took them off. They rounded the corner and Draco's eyes widened at who was on the couch in their room, watching football. He whipped his wand out.

"Weasley?!" Draco exclaimed. The red head turned his head and sneered.

"Malfoy. Hey, Harry, what are you doing with him?" Ron asked, getting up.

"An even better question: what are you doing in our apartment?" Draco asked, outraged. Harry stood between the two, eyeing them carefully; Hermione would be broken up if her fiancee and her best friend fought, so he'd have to control that.

Ron shrugged. "I'm waiting for 'Mione."

"Thought I smelled poor," Draco snickered before throwing his coat over the kitchen table. Harry put a hand on an advancing Ron's chest.

"Don't." Harry said threateningly. "As much as I hate him, Hermione doesn't want anyone in the hospital. Keep in mind she loves him."

"Oh, she's reminded me enough of-"

"MERLIN'S SAGGY LEFT BOLLOCK!" Ron and Harry, alarmed by Draco's cry turned to him.

He held in his right hand a jar of pickles-well, there were no pickles left-with nothing but pickle juice and small remnants. His left hand pointed at Ron.

"You ate. My pickles," Draco said in a gravely voice. The Boy Who Lived's eyes widened-he had never seen Draco look so lowly in his life as he jabbed a finger in his best mate's general direction.

"Yeah, so what if I did?" Ron asked in a small voice. Draco stared at him, his silvery grey eyes suddenly becoming darker. They froze in a silence. They heard a door slam and Harry jumped.

"Home. Draco, can we go and taste-" Hermione came into the doorway and stared at the scene before her. Harry, standing next to Ron on his guard, Ron , looking fearful, and Draco staring at him coldly. "...Cakes?"

The boys finally noticed her presence. "Hermione!" Ron said, beaming, arms outstretched. She hugged him tightly and looked up to see a relieved Harry and an angry Draco. Hermione stared at him curiously before breaking the hug.

"So, did you hear?" She held out her hand that wasn't carrying her purse and several wedding pamphlets, wiggling her fingers to show her diamond ring.

"Oh, yeah, Harry told me." he shot a glare at him, and Harry looked puzzled at why Ron was angry at him for his friend's and his enemy's union.

"What happened?" Hermione asked at once, raising an eyebrow. She looked at the empty pick jar in Draco's hand. She turned to Ron and asked quietly, "You ate his pickles, didn't you?"

"What is it with you and pickles?" Harry asked, incredulously to Draco.

Hermione sighed. "Ever since we moved to Muggle London, pickles, something he's never had before, is a fetish. Eats them with everything, the madman does." She looked back at Ron, who was red. "Wonderful to see you."

"Yeah, you too." Ron leaned down and gave her a swift kiss on the cheek.

"Oh, Ron, it's been forever," Hermione said, feeling a slight heat on her face. Draco then reached over and grabbed Hermione's hand as she let out a surprised, "Oh!", whipping her back against his other arm and dipping her before slowly and deeply kissing her. Hermione felt her arms automatically holding onto his neck. He broke the kiss, staring down at her.

"How was your day, love?" He whispered, his face an inch from her, stroking her hair down. Hermione blinked.

"Well, I...fantastic, now," she replied, bewildered. He lifted her back up with a hand, twirling her back to her spot where she stood in front of Ron, who's face was as red as chilli peppers. Harry stared with an embarrassed and impressed expression. She looked dazed.

"I'm going to go read some of these pamphlets...Ginny's at home, waiting for you..Ron, please try to get along with him...Draco, don't get too mad..." Hermione stumbled into the doorway, in a fit of giggles. The girl looked back and they could all see her cheeks were red, her eyes glazed over as if hypnotized. She then gained her composure again, clearing her throat before the only sounds in the flat were her feet against the wood, the shut of her door and her second round of giggles. Draco stared at her smugly, then looked at Ron.

"Harry, like Hermione said, Gin's waiting for you. We should go," Ron said curtly.

"I-I've got to admit. You've certainly got style." Harry had an impressed and surprised expression plastered to his face. He smirked back as Harry and Ron Disapparated out of sight. He stared at the place where the red head once stood. He breathed a chuckle and murmured, "Beat that, Weasel."

¥¥¤¤¥¥¤¤¥¥

Draco yawned, stretching as he walked into the room. So much planning, so much money spent. He sat at the edge of his and Hermione's bed. All they've been doing was spending money and spending time with their friends.

"Wh..Draco?" Hermione mumbled sleepily, checking her bedside clock. Pamphlets lay spread out on the bed.

"Go back to sleep, Hermione," He said humbly. She blinked a couple times, then she was out like a light. He watched her, deep affection in his eyes. She rolled her hands into fists.

"Mm, I love you, Draco..." Hermione said in her sleep, undoing her fists slowly. Draco took the hand hanging over the side of the bed. For a couple minutes, Draco decided that he'd just listen to her breathe. Just breathe. He smiled. _This is what it's all about._

A/N: You have no damn idea how happy I am. I'm finally getting somewhere.


	4. Return To Hogwarts

A/N: Guess who's getting married soon?

No, not Ron and Fred!

...Sorry.

A soothing voice of an angel poured into him as he laid on his stomach, slumped lazily over the bed. "Draco.." it called to him. He smiled slowly reaching out to it before a cold shock went down his neck.

"BRAWWWGH!" Draco yelled, leaping out of bed, arms flying and hitting something in the process. He ran a hand through his blond, now suddenly wet hair. He kept shivering, as his whole back had been drenched in a cold liquid. He stared at the opposite wall, panting' before turning to the side of the bed.

His fiancee stood there, a terrified look on her face as she held a wet bowl in one hand and her bloody nose in the other. He blinked confused at her scared eyes before glancing down at his own hand and wild movements. He got up, now a bit embarrassed and worried himself.

"Bugger," he said under his breath. She threw him a warning glance.

Hermione sniffed, wiping the blood away from her nose. "I'll be fine, but you wouldn't wake up, you can't blame me for that." Trying to steady the flow of blood as she searched for her wand, Draco looked at the clock and grimaced- 9:00.

"Why did you wake me up so damn early? I don't start work 'till Wednesday!" Draco asked her, outraged.

"Why'd you hit me in the face?" She asked, now angry that the person in the room that didn't get hit was mad at _her._

Draco hesitantly slumped his shoulder in mid-defeat, knowing his fault for getting angry. "What do you want anyways?" he inquired.

Hermione still had that hurt face when she replied, "I want to go taste cakes, then we're going somewhere special. Now hurry up and get dressed, pet." She ruffled his soft hair as if he were an actual pet and walks out of the room, closing the door slowly with a soft creak.

"As bossy as ever," Draco mumbled to himself as he peeled off his now cold, but drier shirt.

¤¤¥¥¤¤¥¥¤¤

"Try the cremè bruleè cake," the woman behind the counter said, handing Hermione a paper plate. As expected, the couple stood-well, Hermione tried the slices hurriedly while Draco leaned like a wooden board against the wall-inside _The Sweet Tooth Bakery, _trying for wedding cakes for a small price.

Hermione nudged the cake towards Draco. "Oh, you must come try this."

"Eh." Draco stiffly groaned before taking the fork, cutting off a minuscule piece and eating it. He coughed lightly and shook his head with a heavy grimace on his face. Hermione pouted slightly and hesitantly pushed it across the table. "Uhm, not that."

"Ookay..here's, try the red velvet." She gave her another from under the counter, on shelves that were on display Hermione stared at curiously, as she poked at the glass for the one she wanted. She pulled the fork from the curious red cake, frosted with a creamy white. She poked the slice into her mouth and closed her eyes and sighed. "It's..heavenly..."

Draco stared at her incredulously and silently took the slice from her, cutting a bit off and chewing on it. His eyebrows shot up-it was like chocolate, but so much sweeter, and the frosting went with it smoothly.

"We _must _reserve this for the 20th! Four layers, with the red bows, and each layer should be square and smaller than the one below it, with a tiny bride and groom. Also, a rose on every corner. The frosting should be white, not off white, and not yellow. Pure white, vanilla frosting. Low fat, by the way." Hermione told her bossily as the woman scribbled this down with gusto. "Make it out to Hermione Malfoy, please. And like I said, the 20th. We should pick it up that day by 3:00-ish." Draco's once bent head slowly lifted, his eyes watching her carefully.

He stared at his wife, not bothering to listen to her words as she bantered to the woman about all the specifications. His Hermione. With her wavy, brown hair and those hopeful, eager and determined hazel eyes. Draco's vision softened as he looked at his bride-to-be. Hermione Malfoy, how it rolled off his tongue, the only name in proof that they should be united at last.

¤¤¥¥¤¤¥¥¤¤

"Draco! Hogwarts, remember?" Hermione snapped. He turned to her and blinked.

"What?" 

"Oh, I didn't tell you? Let's go to Hogwarts, I want to see McGonagall and Neville.." Hermione trailed off, staring at the ceiling.

"So, we should take a train?" 

"Of course not!" She grabbed his arm and before he could object, she spun on the spot. They both, moments later, found themselves on Hogwarts Grounds.

"I thought you couldn't Apparate near Hogwarts," Draco said thoughtfully.

"Oh, it doesn't apply during the summer months, I've read about it." Hermione saw the Black Lake shimmering surface and turned completely, looking at the other objects and scenery that brought back exciting and fond memories. She tugged on Draco's sleeve like a young, excite child. "Oh, Draco, look, look!"

The place where Hagrid's hut was stood twice as big and wider, the once moss covered roof cleaned up a bit, the growth of plant around it making it seem less like an abandoned hut and more like the home of a person. But the surprise lied within the fact a gray and white half horse, half bird sat and chirped at crows, which squawked back noisily in return.

"Witherwings!" Hermione screeched, approaching the hut with excitement and cautiousness. She looked the hippogriff int he eye and it got up, cawing at the girl. Draco stood stiffly, staring at the beast with wide eyes. Hermione watched as the former Buckbeak bowed in return and ran to her, the chain keeping him back slightly.

She pet his beak and looked back up at the face of the terrified blonde, and laughed. "Oh, come now, Draco, you were 13!' He didn't reply and was unmoving from the spot.

"Who's ther', ya'.." The now bigger house shook as the door slammed, Hagrid emerging from it. He saw Draco and furrowed his large brow and then turned to his side to see a much more grown, beaming Hermione staring up at him.

"'ERMIONE!" Hagrid bent down and swept her up into a large hug, pressing her against his large as ever, ratty black beard.

"Nice to see you.." Hermione choked out as she felt herself slowly suffocating under the mass of Hagrid's large hug.

"Oh, righ'.." He set her down and ruffled her hair, making it messed up and standing on end as it once was when she was a young girl. She didn't mind, however. "'Eard you and tha' Malfoy boy are gettin' married." He stuck his large hand into his coat pocket, muttering before he pulled out the invitation, it's pure white quite grimy.

"Now, Hagrid, have your manners, he's Draco to us now. Draco?" She beckoned to him. Eyeing Buckbeak, he strode forward. Draco stared up at the half giant with a mixed expression of fear and expectantly.

"Draco, nice ta' see ya'." He pulled him forward, clapping him on the back. "You've gotta nice one, don't let 'er go." Hagrid leaned forward a bit, winking. Draco gave a forced laugh, then found himself genuinely smiling at the man he had once considered a wasteful oaf.

Hermione's eyes flickered back and forth between them. Breaking the silence, she inquired loudly, "Still teach Care Of Magical Creatures?" 

"O' course! 'Ey, Luna, some friends 're here!" Hermione and Draco were a bit taken aback to her Luna in a patch sundress, white argyle kneesocks and a striped t-shirt to come out of Hagrid's house, smiling her dreamy smile, her turquoise eyes following them.

"Hermione.." Luna walked, well, rather drifted towards Hermione, giving her a tight, but delicate hug. "And her mate, Draco. You were quite mean to me at school. Alls forgiven, my new friend." To Draco's slight shock and surprise, she wrapped her thin arms around him too. Draco looks down at her, blinked, and slightly hugged her back. She let go and clapped her hands together.

"I'm so glad you two are getting married. Me and Neville plan on it someday, but we think we're too young. After all, your both only 18. Hardly adults." hermione turned her head to Draco with a look of realization. They were only 18, and didn't have jobs till that very week.

"Uhm, I think McGon'gall is in ther', maybeh she'll give you two a tour.." Hagrid trailed off. hermione glanced at him, a feeling of appreciation filling her at the fact he was trying, and how he was trying, to make them feel better about Luna's truths.

"What are you doing here, though, Lovegood?" Draco piped in. Hermione went to his side and too his hand, for he did earn points with her for actually speaking up and being interested, if not pretending.

"Oh, if you must know, I'm training this summer. Well, you see, I want to be Care of Magical Creatures teacher with Hagrid, possibly, so not only am i working with something I love, I can be closer to Neville. And maybe teach a class about nargles and Crumple Horned Snorklacks(Hermione gave a loud, opposing sigh at this.). We were just having tea and discussing a couple things, like how you didn't invite me your wedding."

Hermione blushed deeply. "Oh, Luna, i was rushing, I didn't even--"

"It's okay, I would've come anyways, because your my friend." She turned to Draco. "And you shall be my new friend too."

"Rather," Draco said in a low voice, giving her a forced smile.

"And you didn't invite Neville, but the staff is coming. Ginny and I are so excited, so at least we can have a break before schoolwork starts up again. I heard her and Harry were having problems in their relationship.." Luna trailed off again.

Hermione looked away, trying not to be rude but ignoring her talk anyways.

"Well, 'Ermione, 'twas great t' see ya' again!' Hagrid boomed in the silence, giving her another soft pat on the back that nearly resulted in Hermione pitching forward if it weren't for Draco's steady hold on her.

Hermione nodded and turned to Luna. "If you'd like to be, I'd love it if you were my bridesmaid."

Luna's dreamy smile widened with joy. "Oh, Hermione, I would love that, thank you." They both exchanged hugs again.

"I'm goin' up to tha' castle wit' Luna, wanna come?" Hagrid suggested.

"Its all right, we'll be leaving soon. Bye!" Hermione and Draco waved as they walked up to Hogwarts. They turned and walked to the shore of the Black Lake. They stood there, staring into the shimmering surface, thinking the same thoughts.

"The memories, huh?" Draco said softly. He stared to the middle of the lake, where just a little less than a year ago, he was fighting himself on wether or not to kill Hermione as she stood on the platform raised, tears streaming as she tried to convince the difference between the right and wrong sides, and the choice we make accordingly.

Letting Hermione take them wherever, spun on the spot with her and they ended up at the Burrow, on the outside steps.

Harry was outside on the steps with Ginny, conversing softly. The two turned and saw Draco and Hermione. ginny lept up to attack her friend with a loving embrace as she squealed, "Mione!" Harry stood back, smiling, but hesitant. Draco looked at him and nodded, in which he got a nice nod in return.

"Where's Ron?" Hermione asked Ginny, not noticing the narrowing of Draco's eyes at the redheads name.

"Upstairs, oh, and your mum's here." Ginny stopped in her tracks to go inside, her face suddenly stone.

"..What?" Before Ginny could respond, Hermione, Harry and Draco heard the noise that created her shock.

"I'll tell you this, Amanda! Hermione has been like a part of the family and a sister to Ginny nearly all of her life, and she will use this!" Mrs. Weasley came into the hallway, in the eyesight of the four, holding up a turquoise bracelet.

"I am her mother, Molly! She will wear this the day of her wedding, or else!" Her mother held up a necklace, sapphire rhinstones sparkling.

"What's going on?" Hermione announced. They turned to her, startled by her presence. They both opened the thin screen door to stand in front of the four on the porch.

"Hermione, Mrs. Weasley wants you to have her bracelet, for you need something new, old, borrowed, and blue. All though, I am your mother and I request that you wear this!" She held the earrings aloft.

"Mum, Mrs. Weasley..last year, Draco gave me blue earrings at Christmastime..." She trailed off nervously, staring at the women.

"Oh. Well, I'm sure I'm not needed here then," Mrs. Granger said curtly. "Harry, if you don't like Apparating for me.."

"No problem." Harry took her arm and spun on the spot, disappearing. Moments later he was back.

"I'm so sorry, I think I might've caused drama by not telling you two-"

"No drama at all. Stay for dinner, would you?" Mrs. Weasley rushed back into the house, the screen door slamming shut.

"Well, that was fun.." Draco said under his breath, causing the other three to laugh. Ginny grabbed Hermione's hand and rushed it, pulling her upstairs. "We need to talk." Draco and Harry were left, staring at them. They glanced towards their path of departure, then to each other.

"Okay, I've got a plan," Harry said under his breath.

"No. Ginny, no. No. No, no, no." Ginny stared at her with wide, blue eyes, begging.

"Hermione, it's traditional to have a bachelorette party! It'll be fun! I've invited Fluer, Lavender, Parvati, Luna-"

"Wait, Lavender? Parvati?" Hermione stared at Ginny, disgusted.

"Come on, Hermione. One night of good old fashioned lady fun. And you'll get gifts, and maybe some of them will be a bit...hah, kinky," Ginny winked and with this wink, a repulsed look came across Hermione's face, one that had been expected.

"Pleeaaasee, Hermione, pleaaasseee..?" Hermione stared at her intensely, eyes not flickering away from hers. She stared back, determination and hope in her eyes.

She slouched her shoulders in defeat. "Ginny...it better be under control. No alcohol, no presents of the...sexual nature, and no men that would be willing to take off their clothes."

"No beers, no bras, no male strippers. Got it," Ginny grinned and hermione rolled her eyes to the ceiling, wondering how many shots of firewhiskey she'd drink _before _attending the worst party of her life.

¤¤¥¥¤¤¥¥¤¤

"So. Bachelor party." Draco raised his eyebrows at Harry's phrase.

"Strippers?"

"Mm. Beer?" 

"Mhm. Me, Ron, Fred, George, Neville?"

Draco winced. "Mhm. Music?"

"A ton. Bring sickles?"

"Mhm.

"Cool." Harry nodded and walked in.

"Cool." Draco followed.

A/N: I found out women speak and average of 23,000 words and men speak 7,000. What an example, eh? Anyways...next chapter...BWHAHAHA.


	5. HAPPY HANGOVER!

A/N: Ugh, I'm exhausted, but I managed to do this chapter ASAP. So if it's sloppy, don't blame me, I'm working on a freakin' deadline here! I don't think...arghh, I don't even know what I was going to say...whatever, man. I had to put in seven spoonfuls of sugar into my Coke Zero to try and write this chapter, which worked effectively by the way...

This chapters rated M for some sexual references. Not to mention, I don't mean to offend anyone of this certain nature with this chapter. Dem's all just jokes! ;

"Okay, Potter, I think we're set." Draco scanned his eyes over the several brands of crisps and dip, chicken, small sandwiches and mini bottles of butterbeer and firewhiskey. There were also decks of cards. Harry looked at the deck and winced-they'd be playing poker. And if there's one thing Harry Potter, the Boy Who Lived couldn't do, was keep a straight poker face.

"You think?"

"Yes. What do you think is missing?"

"Uhm, the..entertainment and everyone who was invited.." They looked around the bare party space they were in, in Draco and Hermione's small flat.

"They're coming." As if it were his cue, Ron stepped out of the fireplace, Fred and George not far behind.

"We managed to sneak out before Mum noticed us," Fred said with a small smile. He glanced at the people in his room. When Fred and George saw Draco, standing with his hands deep in pockets, acting like a spoiled child that wanted a petting zoo rather than a clown, they exchanged both worried and surprised looks.

"Ahem. Weasleys. Nice to see you, have a seat," Draco said stiffly. Fred and George furrowed their brows, but sat next to each other on the cough. Ron stood, then leaned against the table, next to Harry. They sat around silently, the awkwardness heavy in the air.

"Hey, guys!" Neville came in through the fireplace and saw Malfoy, he paled slightly but forced a smile. "M-Malfoy."

"Hello, Longbottom. Take a seat," Draco said, feeling even more like a stoic painting. Neville sat down next to the twins, who waves slightly.

"Ahem, well, who's up for a little poker?" Neville raised his eyebrows, Fred and George grinned deviously, and Harry blinked. Ron stood idly, no expression on his face but loathing for the groom.

"I'm in." Neville said, eating a crisp carefully, wondering if there were any poisons added by Malfoy himself. Ron, unwillingly pulled along slightly by a frustrated Harry, they gathered around the table.

The poker game had actually gone interesting. They became aquatinted quite well with Draco(Example: Neville stopped stuttering and laughed at one of his insults at Ron, making Draco surprised and Ron's ears a blazing red.) Fred ended up winning, for Draco didn't know much about Muggle games, Harry was a bad bluff, Ron didn't know a thing and learned as he went along, and Neville was just bad. George and Fred, being the two sneaky sons of a witch men, faced off, but Fred blew his full house away with his royal flush.

"Nicely done, Fred." George tossed him the 50 Galleons, 4 Sickles and 9 Knuts to him across the table.

"That you very much, George," Fred replied with a grin as he swept the money to him in two arms.

¤¤¥¥¤¤¥¥¤¤

"I cant believe I agreed to this.." Hermione wailed into her hands with despair as Lavender and Parvati came in through the fireplace. She was tacked with hugs almost instantly, pushing Ginny out of the way on the couch in Harry's flat in London.

"HERMIONE! I can't believe you actually got him to propose!' Lavender squealed at once, dropping her bags full of gift's for the bride.

"He really didn't-I mean, I didn't really make him, per se, he just...asked." Hermione smiled awkwardly as she and Parvati shared hugs.

"I'm so excited, I brought so many...oh." Lavender and Parvati were broken apart as Luna stepped between them, her happy smiles plastered onto her face.

"Hello again, Hermione, Ginny, fellow Gryffindors. Oooooooh I remember you!" She pointed a finger at Lavender who cringed away from her finger. "You were horrible to me once I had made my radish earrings! Well, guess what now? I have a very nice young man as my boyfriend, thank you very much!" She sat down next to Ginny as Hermione stared at her, eyebrows raised in surprise-she'd only seen Luna angry once and indeed, it was over the same earrings.

Her pleasant smile returned at once. "Shall we open your presents, Hermione?"

Hermione hesitated, then gave her a convincing, remotely excited grin. "I'd love to, but really, you four, it wasn't needed."

"We're your friends, Hermione, and your getting married, duh! So tell me, how is he in bed?" Hermione's cheeks tinted pink.

"Lavender!" Parvati swatted her friend before turning back to Hermione and handing her a small box. "Go on." She smiles gratefully and neatly, on her lap, unfolded the wrapping. It was a small box, and once she opened that, Lavender giggled, Ginny clapped a hand over her mouth and Parvati just smiled.

In a stunned Hermione's finger tips were a pair of shiny, turquoise, smooth pair of edible underwear.

"...Oh, my God." Hermione dropped them on the table. Luna stared, her own eyes wide.

"Wow, they make those now?" The rest of the girls, excluding Hermione, burst into laughter. Hermione's blushed deeply before saying in a quiet voice, "Thank you, Parvati."

"Your welcome!" Parvati giggled.

"Next gift?" Hermione asked weakly as Ginny handed her two boxes. She unfolded the first neatly as Ginny got up to get refreshments. Before Hermione could open the gift, she said, "Wait! Who wants some firewhiskey!"

The girls raised their hands, even a tentative Hermione, who frowned upon drinking. "I guess.." Hermione trailed off.

Ginny winked. "That's the spirit, Mione, your loosening up! And at your own sexy bachelorette party, excellent!" Hermione opened the box and groaned. Another pair of edible underwear, this time, a light green.

"Ginevra Weasley.." Hermione said, her hair looking as if it crackled with energy as she stares murderously at her best friend.

She stifled laughter. "Oh come on, you should have a pair. Your young, your with an acceptable man...he is acceptable in bed, isn't he?" The rest of the girls giggled as Hermione flushed angrily.

"I'm not at liberty to say that," hermione huffed, leaning back.

"Maybe he's small..." Lavender said in a hushed voice, just loud enough for the intelligent girl to hear.

"I'll have you know, Lavender Brown, he pleases me more than possibly any other man! Not that there's been another man, but still!" She took her shot of firewhiskey and downed it, furiously putting the glass back onto the counter. Lavender blinked at her, as did Ginny, Parvati and Luna.

"Well.." Luna said, breaking the awkward silence. "I heard if you have sex before your 21, you get symptoms of the vampirism nature. It's kind of a disease I call, "Porythinian Intercourse Symptom", or PIS. The lamer term for an STD, so me and Neville are never going to..consummate. Till I'm 21, anyways.." She beamed at the girls. Lavender and Parvati giggled, Ginny shook her head with a smile on her face, and Hermione stared at her lamely.

Ignoring Luna's bantering about the non-existent "PIS", she opened the second gift. They turned their heads and gasped slightly.

"Oh, my God." Lavender burst into a fit of giggles as she stared at the object in her hand.

"Hermione. Don't tell me you've never used one." Hermione's face turned an angry red as she stared at the object blankly, humiliation scattered across her face.

"I have-I mean, come on, I'm a girl! I just don't, er-" Luna reached over and pressed a small button at the end, at which, yes, ladies and gentlemen. It began to vibrate. Hermione dropped it, blushing and horrified as Lavender and Parvati laughed loudly. Luna blinked and poked it. "Oh..it shakes."

"Thank-you-so-much-Ginny-but-I'm-set-thanks." Hermione gritted her teeth, saying her sentences in one hushed breath. Ginny smiled brightly, as if she had given Hermione a secret to financial success.

"Firewhiskey?" Luna held the bottle to Hermione. Her eyebrows shot up, for Luna had given her a quick nod as the girls chattered. She understood what it felt like too.

"That I will, Luna." She smiled as Luna poured her a glass. They clinked the tops and said, "Bottoms up."

¤¤¥¥¤¤¥¥¤¤

"Now what?" The boys were fat with food on Draco's couch, accepting Draco like another Gryffindor-except for, that is, a certain red headed boy-who doesn't have a twin.

"Uhm..how about I Never?" Fred asked.

"I Never?" Draco asked puzzled.

"Yes. Someone says, "I never.." then completes it with something weird and wild. If you have, you have to drink to it." Draco raised his eyebrows at him-he had known the twins were smart, but quite as evil? No clue!

"All right. I'll go first." Draco cleared his throat, thinking of something interesting. "I never..." He grins wickedly. "Shagged a girl in a public place. Well, near public, that is." They stared at each other expectantly, seeing who was the first one to pick up their shot glass.

Harry leaned forward and as inconspicuously as he could, downed the drink. There were "Oho.." emiting from Draco and Neville as Fred, George, and Ron stared at Harry, eyes widened, playing the part of

"YOU'VE BAGGED MY SISTER IN PUBLIC!" Ron yelped, getting to his feet.

"Near public, near! It was her bloody idea anyways, it was just in a bathroom!" Draco wasn't even trying to contain his laughs in the background, accompanied by Neville who snickered. Fred and George didn't speak, but looked just as furious.

"Okay, okay.." harry said nervously. He shook his head. _Damn it, I should've lied. _"I never had fantasies about another girl when I was with one...literally, with one." They watched each other again and Draco, a slightly embarrassed look drank, as did Fred.

"Fred?" George turned to him, surprised.

"Hem.." Fred scratched his head, turning away a blush rose on his cheeks.

"Well, Malfoy?" Ron asked stiffly. "Who was it?"

Draco twitched. "A..model I had seen on the telly, all right?" Ron chuckled darkly as the rest did too.

Neville raised a finger timidly. "I never..."

"There are plenty of things you've never done, Neville.." George chuckled, as did the rest. Neville glanced away, embarrassed before looking back at the four. "I never have watched a woman's soap opera, all the way through and liked it."

The others sat stiffly as they all reached for their glasses. It was then, Neville's turn to poke fun at the men. "I cant believe it! And Malfoy?"

He threw Neville a furious look. "Listen, Longbottom, it had some actress I'd seen before in it...and there was nothing on...and it turned out to be all right."

Ron shook his head. "Mum was watching it, I just glanced, really. And there's was a snippet of a girl topless, that's it." He felt his cheeks redden.

Fred and George gave Ron sympathetic looks. "No problem, brother." George said, patting him on the back. "We were the same victims.." Fred added.

Harry sighed. "I was there too..I mean, not for the topless part, but this part where this man tamed a Blast Ended Skrewt to save his wife..that's all." Harry looked away anxiously. Neville shook his head. "Okay, Ron, your turn."

"Oh, this should be easy. What is it, Weasley? 'I never kissed a girl'? 'I never have let a girl see me naked'? Or even more likely, 'I never have a chance to shag a girl'?" Ron stared, his blue eyes blazing with anger.

"OI! That's our brother!" Fred and George said simultaneously, jumping to their feet. Ron tugged them down by their shirts, still staring at Malfoy angrily at the pompous smirk on his face, knowing he had Ron.

"I've got one, then." Ron said in the deadpanned silence. "I never tried to kill my girlfriend." Ron said smugly. Harry instinctively got to his feet as Draco did, standing between the two.

"Why you little Weasel!" Draco snarled from over Harry's shoulder.

"Don't call me a weasel, you pompous-" The doorbell rang. They all glanced at one another before Neville said rather timidly, "I'll get it, then." He got up, walking past Harry, signaling to do something about the issue and the anger hanging in the room. He turned the corner to open the door, and once he did, he stumbled back.

"Uhm, guys. I think the entertainment is here."

¤¤¥¥¤¤¥¥¤¤

"Ginnay, Ginnay, come looook!" Hermione said, her words slurred as she pointed out the window, off the balcony.

"What'samatta?" Ginny said, her words also slurred as she drank her 18th firewhiskey shot.

"It'sa grounds...I likes the ground...lets go dounstraiwrs or shumpthing..." Hermione giggled, holding Ginny's hand.

"Oh, Slermionee, I LURV YOU!" She pecked Hermione's lips lightly, both of them making a "MWAH!" sound effect before their giggled, dancing to imaginary music. She pointed to Lavender, Parvati and Luna, equally wasted, line dancing together to once again, imaginary music.

"I muss thankayou gus for loosenin' me up.." Hermione slurred. "If it fervent for you fwor, I voudlnt be a QUEEN OF CHENOOVIAAA!" She held up her champagne glass. "ALL HAIL QUEEN OF CHENOOVIA!" They bowed to her, laughing wildly.

"Now, Ginnay, I'm still veryy mad you schlipped firrewhiskie inta my shroda...but dat-dat-dat's otay, you knoow? Hit's OTAY!" She screamed in joy.

"You-you-you know wha? Let's go find toes boysh and like...I sont knoow..." Giny, Parvati, Lavender, Hermione, and Luna walked-well, stumbled-arm in arm out the door of Ginny's flat.

¤¤¥¥¤¤¥¥¤¤

Draco tsked, a grin widening on his face as the curvy, fair-chested, woman in a revealing police uniform walked in, music playing in the background from a man who stood at the doorway, her manager, looking over her proudly.

"My name is Matt, and I am Candy's manager. Okay, who's the groom-to-be?" the man standing into the doorway asked.

Fred got up, strolling casually over to her. "Me!" Draco pulled him down with enough force to make him sink to the couch cushions. Ron's angry faced slightly smiled, impressed as he turned to Harry, who also seemed okay with the presence in the room. Draco sat in a chair. "I am."

"Interesting. Okay, do your work.." He waved his wand, causing the stereo to turn on, nicely picked song she began o dance to around the room, still silent, her hair long, blonde and wavy, her skin a very healthy bronze tan. As if the men were all robots, they put their feet on the table and watched, thinking the same thing-

She straddled Draco's hips and nearly at once, an imagine of Hermione's hurt face entered his head. Being Draco, he shook it out and tried to pay attention to the attractive woman that was all over him at this point. He could hear the guys whooping in the background as he noticed something strange-he looked at her chest. _Her chest, _he thought, _doesn't look right._ He blinked several times.

"What is it?" Matt chimed in.

"Ah, er, nothing, just...where is this lovely lady (He sent a wink towards her) from exactly? Not that is matters.."

He chuckled. "Oh, come on, you don't know?" The girl apparently called Candy threw off her hat and began to unbutton her shirt slowly. Neville, Ron, Harry, Fred and George didn't seem to mind-they were preoccupied by the woman in front.

"Know what?" Candy tossed her shirt aside, but stopped dancing to stare at him, just as confused. She reached to her head and, tugging on her hairline, pulled the dirty, blonde silk that appeared to be her hair clean off to reveal short hair. The guys stopped their hollering and Draco stared, puzzled.

"She has short hair, so what?" Then, from behind them, Fred burst out laughing. He turned, furious. "Weasley, what are you on about?"

"M-Malfoy.." he sniggered. "That is _NOT _a lady!" He turned back to her and blinked several times.

He uttered in a low voice, "HUH?" Suddenly, it hit him. As soon as she spoke.

"That's what the ad said." But when she spoke, it was not light and breezy like Luna's, nor determined and bossy like Hermione's, not even fierce like Ginny's. It was a deep voice, a voice of someone who indeed, was not female. She, er, he walked to him, placing a hand on Draco's shoulder. "I bet you could make me feel like a real woman..." She winked seductively.

Draco paused, closed his eyes, then let out a bloodcurdling shriek. A shriek of pain, despair, only uttered by those possibly getting the Dementors's Kiss. While Draco screamed, the guys laughed their hearts out.

He fell back in his chair, colliding with the table, breaking the back of it. Even then he didn't care, for the horror was obviously displayed across his face as he scuttled away from her like a frightened ant.

Candy scoffed. "Come on, Mike, let's go. "She" picked up his shirt and purse, while Mike carried the radio, and they were gone out the door.

"Oh...oh, mate..that was too much..." Harry look off his glasses to wipe away his tears of laughter. Draco's horrified expression turned to a murderous one. His face, paler than usual, stared among the men. Their laughter died and they stared in alarm-even Neville, who was once doubled over with laughter, gulped in fear. The edge of Draco's mouth twitched.

Scratching the back of his head, both of the corners of his face melded into a smile as he began to laugh. he had thought of murdering harry, the one who ordered the transvestite stripper, but he only knew the one thing Hermione taught him to do-Laugh it off. And that they did.

¤¤¥¥¤¤¥¥¤¤

"Shwooahh, dwid youuu guyes head da screamin'?" Hermione staggered in the elevator up to her flat. Parvati and Lavender stagged back home by themselves once they had gotten out onto the street, wasted.

"Pssshh, hwell yeaaahh!" Ginny exclaimed, giggling.

"'Ow, dis 'tuff is really goo'!" Luna exclaimed through a mouthful of edible panties. They all giggled again, rather loudly. hermione fumbled with the doorknob and opened it to see Neville, Fred, George, Ron, Harry and Draco, watching some late night television.

"Heelloo, boys!" Hermione wiggled her finger at them. neville looked at Luna, who was eating some of the orange panties. "Luna?"

"Yesh, daaahhhling?" Ginny slumped over laughing on the couch before kissing Harry suddenly and deeply. Ron and the twins averted their eyes, wincing. Hermione pulled on Draco's shirt collar.

"Love, are you wasted?" he asked with a smirk. She riased a finger and burped.

"That I am, Mr. Malfoooy! Now, boys, you'ves gots to be gettin' home, Mr. Mallfooey cant play righ' now. He's playin' wit' me!" She giggled and grabbed him, running down the hall.

"You too, Neeeevvie!" Luna grabbed him and drunkenly turned on the spot.

"I think we should go," Fred and George said simultaneously, getting to their feet as they watched Ginny pinning Harry to a wall.

"Mum will NOT be happy." Ron grabbed Ginny and threw her over his shoulder. She pounded his back with her tiny fists, kicking her feet.

"LET GO OF ME, RONALD BILLUS-" And with a pinch of Floo, they were gone. Harry knew it was his turn to follow when he heard from down the hall, "What is your underwear MADE of?"

¤¤¥¥¤¤¥¥¤¤

Hermione was slumped over the kitchen counter, hair sticking up in all directions, her robe done dizzily as she poured herself her third cup of coffee. Draco walked down the hall and shouted.

"HAPPY HANGOVER!" The shout was a pang of pain to Hermione as she rubbed her head hard before downing the coffee. She leaped from her stool on the breakfast bar.

"How are we feeling, sweet?" Draco asked in her ear. She pushed past him, not looking at Draco as she replied in a low voice.

"I hate you." He heard the bathroom door shut and the shower turn on.

A/N: Wow, it was incredibly fun writing this, I wish I could've done a better job with the presents though..I had some nasty stuff in mind..ah, well, that's okay.

A/N P.S: I think they're made of the same stuff from Fruit Roll Ups. LMFAO


	6. Broken Promises

A/N: I'm too lazy to make an Author's Note. Uhm...tum tum...yeah.

"Dum dum dum-dum, dum dum dum-dum, dum dum da-daaa dum da-da dum da-dum..." Hermione spun in a pirouette leap across her bedroom, humming The Wedding March.

"What?" Draco had walked into the room, toothbrush holding sideways out of his mouth, his hair frumpled from a deep night's sleep.

"You idiot, it's our wedding day!" snapped Hermione.

"Oh, yeah. That." Draco shuffled out of the room. Hermione stares after him, stunned. _Gosh, is he even excited?_ she thought nervously. As Draco walked back into the bathroom, he stared into his own gray eyes, taking the toothbrush out of his mouth, staring blankly. _Bloody hell, my insides are doing backflips, _he thought nervously. He was snapped out of his thought when he heard retching.

Speeding back into the room, Hermione was bent over the garbage can, skin white and pale. She stared past the can blankly, a sick color on her face, before glancing back up at Draco. She forced a smile. "Yay, we're getting married..."

"Nervous?" Draco smirked, his voice having a tint of worry.

"No!" She waves her hands back and forth wildly. "No, no, not at all!''

"Hermione, it's okay to have pre-wedding shakes.." He reminded her.

"I just don't want you to think I have cold feet." She lowered the trash away from the bed into a corner, as to throw out the rubbish in it later.

"Your feet are cold?" Draco asked, staring at her incredulously. "Put on some socks!" 

Hermione shook her head, rolling her eyes. "Never mind." She flopped back onto the bed, staring at the ceiling. He went back into the bathroom and picked up a hairbrush, combing through his hair slowly while murmuring, "Dum dum dum-dum, I'm going to be commit-ted.."

¤¤¥¥¤¤¥¥¤¤

As Harry woke up quite tiredly, he realized that today was not going to be another day at The Burrow. Today was not going to be the waking of a snoring yawn, a kiss for Ginny on the head before tumbling down the stairs to eat Mrs. Weasley's bountiful breakfast at the dinner table. Today was the day his best friend was getting married to a guy he has..problems with. Harry rubbed his eyes, sitting up. Today was going to be a bad day. One of the first signs-Ron was up, staring out the window next to Harry's bunk.

"Ron?" Harry sat up, rubbing his eyes, fumbling for his glasses on the nightstand.

"Yeah?"

"Why are you awake? It's.." He puts his glasses on. "Six o' clock. You don't wake up at six, Ron."

"Don't tell me what I do," Ron murmured angrily. Harry blinked and raised an eyebrow slightly. He got up to him to sit in a stool near the window.

"Ron...forget about it." Harry, unsure what to do, put a hand on his shoulder lightly.

"How can I forget about it, Harry? She went off with the ferret. You knew she was supposed to be with me. Me, Harry."

Harry glanced away, thinking quickly before looking back to him. "You have to jut let some things go. She loves him and there's obviously nothing we can do about it."

"Oh, there's things I could do about it. I would-"

Harry then began to tighten his hold on his shoulder. "Merlin, Ron, if you mess with Hermione's wedding she'll never forgive you. She's like my sister, you cant do that."

Ron looked at him furiously. "It's obvious you're only doing this because of what happened in the bathroom two years ago." 

Harry narrowed his eyes. "When he was on the ground, he wasn't Malfoy. He was a student I accidentally almost killed."

"They're trying to send you into a guilt trip, you know. That's what this is all about." Harry then suddenly stood, not liking things said about Hermione that way. He glared down darkly at Ron.

"You can either be there, shut your Chocolate Frog hole, and be happy for her. Or I'll tell her your sick." He then slammed the door, his footsteps loud as he half stomped, half stumbled down the stairs. When he reached the bottom and turned to corner, Ginny was in the kitchen, sipping tea lightly.

"Hello.." Harry sat down, pouring his own cup.

"I was wondering..." Ginny swirled her spoon around the cup of tea, staring at it fixedly. Harry wasn't the least bit fazed by this, since he can be oblivious, as usual.

"What?"

She dropped the cup and the spoon. "If Hermione and Draco are getting married at 18, why cant-"

Harry sighed. "Ginny, they're in real love. Deep, eternal love. Something like that, anyways. Besides, your 17 and I'm 18. I'm not getting married for a while."

Ginny frowned. "And why not?"

"Hermione's mature, Ginny. She's graduated. Your still in school, and I just don't think you'd make a good wife." Ginny gaped at him.

"What do you mean, 'I just don't think you'd make a good wife'?! I'd make a GREAT wife!" Ginny folded her arms.

Harry began to get angry at this. "Tell me this then. Why is it all of us have moved out of the house except you? I already live at the flat. You come and go. Hermione and Draco are both getting jobs next week! Hermione already knows she wants to be in the "spew" organization, or Misuse Of Muggle Artifacts. Draco's going to be an Auror, but in a lower branch. Fred and George have their excellent joke shop, Charlie's doing great in Romania. Bill, Fleur, and Ron? Also Aurors. Bill and Fleur have their house, and Ron has his flat. Just like the rest of us _adults._"

Harry watched for his expression, but cringed slightly and looked down, knowing the last sentence had pushed her over the edge. He immediately regretted it, for she slammed her cup on the table, sending tea spilling towards him as she runs upstairs, tears in her eyes. Harry watched again as she ran and didn't go after her as he thought, _What is with the Weasleys today?_

¤¤¥¥¤¤¥¥¤¤

"Love, don't we have to get going now? I mean, all the preparations..." Draco trailed off. Hermione clapped her hands together loudly, as she usually did when she remembered something.

"Yes, I must say we do.." Hermione said tiredly as she stared down at her book with contempt.

"What is it?" 

She glanced back up at him, worry in her eyes. "I don't know, it just seems I'm supposed to be happy today, I'm getting married! But at the same time...I feel so sick about it..like I'm just going to burst with nervousness."

Draco leaned forward, pecking her forehead. "I'm sure everything will be just excellent." Hermione, more comforted by the tingles his kiss gave her, laid her head on his lap. She looked at him, her chestnut brown eyes enthusiastic.

"I love you. You know that, right?"

Draco smiles slightly. "For a while, yes. I love you too." He then added sarcastically, "That's why people get married, see?"

Hermione swatted his abdomen playfully. "Don't get smart with me, ferret." She looked up at him, giving Draco the old, well-practiced Hermione Glare.

"Whatever you say, _Mudblood._" Hermione placed a hand over her mouth, mockingly shocked.

"Oh, Malfoy, that is devastatingly horrid! How dare you!" Hermione said dramatically She then tries to get up and storm away. Draco, quicker than her, grabbed her by the waist and pulled her down.

She landed onto of him, feeling him and the couch cushions sink under her weight. Hermione couldn't help but to utter a small giggle as he threaded his fingertips through her hair.

He looked around her face and her features with uncharacteristically soft eyes. Draco pulled Hermione close to him. She began to feel slightly light-headed as she used to at their time in school from his intense scent.

"I'll never let you go." He leaned forward and lightly placed a kiss on her lips. She felt affection overcome her, but she pushed it back, lightly pushing Draco's chest along with it.

"Save the love for that altar, Draco." She smiled and as she walked away, chewing on her fingernail. He then called after her, "It's supposed to be at 6:00, right?"

She turned. "Yes, why?"

Draco clenched his jaw and looked away. Would he dare say what was on his mind? _No, Hermione would just yell it's preposterous.._Draco thought. "Is it possible I could..invite someone else to the wedding?"

Hermione's brows furrowed. "It would be very short notice, but if they have a tuxedo or a dress, I don't see why not."

"Well, it is a man. Maybe..a Slytherin. We know him, he was in our year." Hermione didn't like where this was going, but shook it off with a joke.

"You know I don't judge people from their blood heritage, nor their houses. I'm with you, aren't I?" She waved a hand at him, laughing.

Draco didn't return this laugh when he said boldly, "I want to invite Blaise."

Her laughter-filled face ceased into a glare. She turned back to her husband-to-be and whispered in a deathly voice, "No."

His eyes became half lidded as he said lamely, "Why not?"

Hermione gaped at him, outraged. "Why not? He's a Death Eater! Are you out of your mind?! He should be locked up!" Draco lept to his feet to meet her eyes.

"That's what they sad about me. What _you _said about me! You and your stupid little trio of friends!'

She scoffed angrily, slapping her thigh. "Oh, please, I never thought you were a Death Eater. And guess what? YOU WERE! But now, those days are over. Now, you are not to be associated with them. We do not do anything concerning Voldemort." Draco winced at this and she looked outraged again. "Grow a spine, why don't you?"

"You think you can control the bloody world! But no, you cant. I'll invite whoever I want to!'

She narrowed her eyes and hissed, "_Blaise Zabini will not be at our wedding._"

Draco clenched his jaw at this and said defiantly, "I know where he is. I could do it right now. I can do whatever I want, so just try and stop me. It's my wedding too, and if I want to invite a Death Eater, so be it!"

Hermione glared angrily. "No. You. Won't."

"Yes, I will. I let you invite Weaselette and Weasel. And who knows how many other Muggles. You try to control every little aspect of life. Well, you won't. I will make the decisions more often."

She gaped at him before saying angrily, "Don't be such a chauvinistic son of a witch!"

He leaned closer to her face and met her glare. "Don't be such a crazed CONTROL FREAK!" He yelled at her.

Hermione couldn't meet his intense glare. Her eyes became shiny as she whipped around, sending her hair flying as she walked away from him to stand a couple feet away, not looking at him. Her head was tilted forward and she folded her hands, her shoulders trembling.

Feeling a pain in his heart at the sight of this and a pang of regret, he reached out, stepping towards her. He placed a hand on one of her shaking shoulders and turned her slowly to him. She was looking defiantly away, tears in her eyes not daring to fall if she could help it.

He tried to hold her closer, placing a hand at the small of her back to prod her forward. "I shouldn't have ye-"

Suddenly, she pushed him away, backing away herself. She flicked a tear from her face and before staring him, a fire lit in her teary eyes. She reached to her finger and pulled off the engagement ring. "If you cant consider my decisions, or even reason why I don't want him there, then you're not ready to marry anyone." Hermione placed it on the glass counter before them.

Draco Malfoy knew it was one of those times, one of those frequent moments where he had to say the right thing, but always ending up saying the most ineloquent phrase, before she left. He didn't know what the right thing was, so his only option was to not say anything at all. he had a slight pleading look as she set the diamond ring onto the table, but was still silent. She looked down on it also before turning, still not daring to look at him. "I suppose the wedding will take place at 6:00 like you said. I shall be there, I only hope _he _will not. I must speak to Ginny. Goodbye." She gracefully turned on her heel and was gone with a crack that broke the silenced tension.

He leaned down, picking up the ring and sighed quietly. "Women.." he murmured, his voice not sounding nearly as bitter as he preferred.

¤¤¥¥¤¤¥¥¤¤

Hermione appeared in The Burrow, a downcast look on her face as she saw Harry sitting at the kitchen table, drinking an unknown cup of tea, not bothering to mop up the drink that was already in front of him.

"Hey.." Hermione placed a hand on his shoulder and he stared ahead bitterly, stopping to sip his tea. "Where's Ginny?"

"Probably upstairs, sobbing all this rubbish about how I don't love her," Harry spat in a harsh tone, one Hermione hadn't heard him use with her name in the sentence.

"What happened?"

"Go ask her, I-" Suddenly, Harry's wand began to glow and emitted a low hum. He picked it up irritably, waving it with little enthusiasm to reveal in a purple frame, bold, black letters that hovered, writing: "Hogwarts 7th Years To Be Meddling With Dark Magic On Knight Bus". He waved his wand, causing it to dematerialize and fade away as if it were smoke. Harry sighed, pushing his chair away.

"I've got to go to work, Hermione. I'll be back in a half hour, I'll meet you at Hogwarts." She checked her watch-it was 2:13. Harry swept his cloak over his shoulders and leaned towards her.

"Have a good day, 'Mione." He brushed a kiss on her cheek, and in return she smiled and watched as he Disapparated away. She then turned to go upstairs to find Ginny, sitting on her bed, staring at her bridesmaid dress with anguish. Her face then lightened at the sight of her.

"Oh, Hermione! Hi, I was just.." Hermione instinctively sat next to her, holding her hand tightly within hers.

"When he wants to, he'll be ready. You don't want him to rush into things, now do you? Me and Draco were...impatient. I guess he just really wanted to be with me and while Harry does care about you and loves you deeply, there's a special time for you two." Ginny simply gaped at her, jaw hanging idly.

"How did you..?"

"You Weasley's wear your hearts on your sleeves, you know, " Hermione chuckled.

"He also said I wasnt mature..I'm mature!' Ginny whined. Hermione raised an eyebrow at her and she flushed. "Enough. I suppose I could wait...

"Well, I just came to tell you that me and Draco fought a bit."

"Oh? About what?" Hermione's muscles tensed as she turned to her, her eyes darting away. She hated to lie to her, or anyone, for that matter.

"Uhm, about what size the diamond is," Hermione lied.

"You Grangers are terrible liars." Ginny smirked.

Hermione's eyes became half lidded as she sighed, collapsing on her bed next to Ginny once more. "He wants to invite Blaise to the wedding." Hermione muttered.

Ginny, for the first time, thought about him and instinctively lept to her feet, staring down at Hermione with her sapphire eyes, large with fear.

"NO, no, I cant come if he's going to be there.." Ginny began to panic, rubbing her hands together, eyes still wide.

Hermione took her hands and pulled back down gently. She murmured soothingly, "He's not going to be there..I swear, he won't be there..."

"I-I still have dreams about him. He haunts me to this very day, you know, "Ginny confessed shakily, causing her best friend further shock to see Ginny break down emotionally like this. "That's he's going to come back..and do something. I've got a bad feeling, Hermione. it's like..he's always watching me."

"_Ginny_," Hermione said, voice breaking with emotion and sympathy-she had no idea what she'd been going through, Hermione had been so preoccupied about herself. She hugged Ginny tightly. "I'm so _sorry._"

"It wasn't your fault." She broke the hug, staring down at her hands. "I wished me and harry had never fought. He's always at work, and I never really get to know when I'm going to be saying goodbye, to him, you know?" Hermione nodded again.

"Hes very smart, you won't have to say goodbye to him. If I know Harry, and I do know Harry, half the time when you two have a row, he still loves you. It's just anger. I've never seen him act this way about anyone before," Hermione said, wondering to herself the truth in this statement.

Ginny nodded, then forced a small smile. "Come on, 'Mione. We have to get to Hogwarts, do your hair, get you dressed..."

"Are you okay?" Hermione asked.

She nodded again. "Today's about you, Mrs. Draco Malfoy." She took Hermione's arm and smiled. "Who knew, hm?"

"Who knew." Hermione turned on the spot quickly, closing her eyes as force of habit and once she opened them, she was far outside Hogwarts Grounds. Feeling excited for her and Ginny, they both strode forward, chattering about good memories in Gryffindor Tower.

"Oh, remember the time when Harry and Ron were being angry arses and I tackled Ron?" Hermione asked, giddy with memories. McGonagall shot them a glance and Hermione blushed while Ginny stared nervously at the both of them.

"That was tactless..." Hermione said quickly.

"It was, Ms, Granger. But then again, you are an adult." She couldn't help but to beam at her former Head of House, the incident of her saying something she shouldn't have erased from her memory at once. Her counterpart, however, scowled deeply, Harry's rant echoing in her head.

They had reached the doors, opening them with a flourish. Hermione's wandered across the new stone pillars that held up the frame of Hogwarts and smiled. It had changed since the battle last year. The taste in her mouth had gone sour-she did not want to think about the events of last year. It was a painful time for the couple.

_And that's why were getting married today, _she thought. _We're leaving it behind. All of that drama is done and over with._

"Ah, Ms. Granger." Hermione heard an old, familiar voice. Her subconsciously lowered head lifted to see Albus Dumbledore, his joyful expression with him as usual. She smiled widely.

"Good afternoon, Headmaster." She bowed her head and Dumbledore waved his hand. 

"No need to call me that, for I am your headmaster no longer. But hello to you, Ms. Weasley." He gave her a tired smile. She nodded her head in acknowledgement, a small smile on her face-Hermione could see her and Harry's argument was still sticking to her.

As if he had known it was the wrong thing to say, he then asked, "How is Harry now?"

Ginny's left eyebrow twitched before her face eased into a smile. "Worried for all of our safety, as usual, but well. You?" He gave a hearty chuckle.

"It doesn't matter what this old wizard has been, but better than usual, yes. Although..one must worry." Hermione raised her eyebrows in surprise as Dumbledore's tired, blue eyes made their way to hers and gazed into hers, but for only a moment. Only a moment, for McGonagall and Ginny didn't notice. His eyes eased back to the three warmly.

"Let's get Ms. Granger up to the prefect's bathroom, shall we? After all, Ms. Lovegood and both of your mothers are waiting." He said quietly. Hermione nodded, but her jaw hung, her mouth opened slightly in surprised at him. Why did he look at her like that?

As they walked down unfamiliar corridors, she pondered this. Maybe he was trying to tell her something. But why her? Usually all those small signals we're shared with someone of greater importance, whether it be a teacher, an Order member or even Harry.

The quartet reached the large portrait that stood in front of the prefect's dormitories and bathrooms. Hermione wondered if the Head Girl's bathroom were nearly as vast as the prefects, if she remembered correctly. The portrait hole swung open, as Ginny had to remind Hermione, for she was deep in her thoughts.

The bathtub was in ground, as Hermione remembered, and it did indeed look the same. _Some things never change, _she thought as she walked along the sides of the tub slowly, her feet trailing along the ceramic that trimmed the top.

"The vanity is in here.." Dumbledore swung open a door Hermione hadn't seen before in her time there that, inside, had a large mirror, enough to fit all of them to stare that their full reflections from the waist up and in front, a large table with makeup, open and available to her as if they knew someone was going to be in use. Blushes, mascara, eyeliners, lipliners and lipsticks and makeup of every kind in nearly every shade filled the spots on the table, only leaving a small silver tray, she expected, she could put the ones she needed.

Just cylinders of light hovered about the frame of the mirror curiously. Hermione reached up to touch one, but Dumbledore said quickly, "Unless you'd like your hair to be as thick as before, I would not touch them." Hermione blushed at her tactlessness again; one could not blame here, however, for being curious.

"Hello again, Hermione!' Luna greeted. Parallel to her was Mrs. Weasley and Mrs. Granger, who seemed to refuse to be in each other's presence, both on opposite ends of their stools to put as much distance between the two. Luna sat between them, happy and oblivious. Hermione waved half heartedly and sat herself onto the padded wooden stool that spun idly behind her.

Ginny placed her head next to her, bending down, her chin on her shoulder. "Ready for this?"

Hermione smiled slowly. "Yes..I am." She pointed at a green shade of eyeshadow that sparkled at her, waiting to be brushed up, but Ginny shook her head.

"Leave it to me." Luna sprung to her feet, but Ginny waved her hand. "I'll do it, I'll do it!"

"Ginny...maybe you should let us help?" Mrs. Granger suggested kindly. She looked a bit let down to not be in control, after all, she was the Maid Of Honor. Hermione looked over the shoulder that she could view the door, but McGonagall and Dumbledore had gone silently. Her eyes widened as Dumbledore looked at her again from the mirror, his eyes from their happy glow to a sad, solemn blue, as if a horrible occurrence was inevitable, as if he was helpless. And a part of Hermione that was excited in her mind deciphered this, and her smile dimmed. Why did he give her such looks? 

She bit her lip. Maybe this was all an overanalysis. He wanted to be happy for her, Hermione knew he did. _Everything had a meaning, a purpose. Nothing was to be left unchecked,_ Hermione thought, reciting one of her many laws to one day, if possible, figuring out the unpredictably insane universe she had to live in.

After much chattering and an 'ingenious' spell from Luna which resulted a blush explosion of mass destruction, Hermione had the dress she picked on-even though it did take two long hours to get done.

"Oh..oh, _Hermione..._" Her mother uttered with joy as Luna peeked out the windows.

"Wow, Hermione. People are Apparating in left and right..we'd better hurry, the man with the cake is coming too." Hermione turned towards the window, marveled at the white chairs that had appeared next to The Black Lake, the arch that stood, orange and white lilies that curled over it. And she saw, with a tiny gasp, a small white carpet was being rolled out by a recognizable house elf, his ears flapping as he backed.

"Dobby..?" Hermione asked in a hushed voice as if he could hear her. Mrs. Granger looked at her, concerned and pulled her back to her seat. She felt tears come to her eyes as she stared at her beautiful reflection-it was almost as if she were seeing herself for the first time.

¤¤¥¥¤¤¥¥¤¤

The sun hadn't even began to set for six, yet the nervousness choked Draco as much as the necktie Harry was affixing for him.

"Stay-still-you-bloody-prat!" Harry said through gritted teeth.

"Too tight, too tight!" Draco managed to choke out. But Harry went even further with this.

"If he says it's too tight, you don't want to kill him." Mr. Granger interrupted the fighting duo, standing fatherly above them, book in one hand, glasses in the other.

Harry stared, furious, then slumped his shoulders in defeat. "Yeah.." She loosened it and Draco pulled away from him viciously, deciding to fix his own tie with his back turned.

"Are you sure she's here, Potter?" Draco asked above Harry's angry muttering.

"Yes, would you shut up about it?" Dumbledore had escorted him to the Head Boy's vanity, although Harry joked Draco must have one in his bathroom at home.

"We fought, you know." Surprisingly, they heard chuckles from Hermione's father.

"My Hermione. She can be as gentle as a doe but vicious as a piranha when you least expect it. I'm sure she'll get over it soon, son." Draco froze.

Son? What a thing to say to a man who's never had a father to let him make his own decisions, have his own brain, his own heart. He felt shivers run through his spine-Lucius calling him 'son'? Or anything that shows even a slightest amount of affection for his own flesh and blood? It was, even for Draco, a strangely terrifying thought.

"Thank you, Mr. Granger."

Then again, the man behind him did help conception to the woman he loved. Which he had to be grateful for above anything else, but that isn't exactly something you would thank a father for. But there was nothing he had done to him that was bad, and for that he had to be thankful.

"No problem. You'll be my son in law soon." He winked before hi gaze returned to his newspaper. Draco managed a reasonably kind smile before peeking out the windows. His throat tightened-people were taking their seats, the cake was already set. Draco rubbed at his tie-was it just him, or was his tie getting tighter and tighter?

"Malfoy," Harry snapped at him, adjusting his won tie. "Let's go, we're waiting down there." 

"Excellent, Potter." Draco cracked his neck and confidently strode to the door, excitement rising in him like steam from a boiling pot, feeling as if he were walking to a final judgement room, as if when he opened that door, his life would've began. Once they reached the main doors, they walked right around the castle and Draco was honestly dumbfounded.

On each side of the white carpet aisle, rows after rows of chairs stood, men and women sitting and stared back at the groom, silent. The arch stood high at the front, covered in lilies of orange and white. The Black Lake was feet away, the white shining a beautiful light on the already gleaming surface.

A red, laced cake stood a stone's throat away under an umbrella that was fixed onto the table, plates surrounding the sweet. He was nearly scared to step onto the white carpeting, as if the grounding was a sacred walk onto which only the bride could step upon. He walked around it and was surprised to see Dumbledore standing at the arch.

"I'm sure you wouldn't mind if I married the two of you, Mr. Malfoy?" He smiled. Draco blinked and nodded.

"Uh, no, go ahead." He said stiffly, turning around as he let Harry pass to stand at his other side. Looking towards Dumbledore, Harry nodded with a smile before turning back. Draco then noticed Madam Pince on a white granite piano that sat nearby. _I didn't know she could play anything..._he thought absentmindedly. Suddenly, silence swept over the audience when she began to play a lovely, light tune. Harry stared forward expectantly and as Ginny and Luna turned tot he corner, both Draco's and Harry's eyebrows shot up.

Ginny's crimson locks weren't as straight as usual, but rather curly, shiny and gleamed as she walked, her blue eyes accentuated by the light application of mascara. She wore a beautiful green dress that's fabric wrapped around her waist like a new belt. Her now ruby lips curled into a smile as she held on tighter to the lilies she had in her hand, looking towards Harry as she marched slowly. The curls seemed to bounce as she winked at him, and he blinked in return.

Luna, behind her, a remotely serious look on her face, managed to smile her dreamy one again, her blonde hair also less straight and stringy, but full and pulled up messily in a bun to show her face, but the hair that still hung away from the pins were curled down at seemingly random spots in her face, appearing to glow compared to the deep blue of her dress that complimented her skinny frame.

Draco pursed his lips;two girls he had despised over the years were beautiful in front of him. He gripped his hands tightly as Ginny and Luna took two empty seats in the front row. The, from around the corner, Hermione came, and at her presence, they stood.

Her hair wasn't sleek and straight as Draco had imagined, nor bushy and messed curls all over. Draco hardly recognized the girl walking towards him, her face on her arm. He gave a once over, a twice over, and he couldn't believe it. Her face seemed to sparkle and glow as she stared ahead, hesitant and innocent. Hermione's hair was in wavy chocolate waterfalls across her shoulders, one seemed better than the other.

He loved everything about her in that moment. The way the lace curled around the skirt, up and down and all over across.

She wore white lace fingerless gloves at which she gingerly brushed at her veil, as if not being able to keep it on any longer. Behind her hair, blue earrings peeked out, and a small pearl necklace was hung across her collarbones. Her skin glowed comparing to the white of the dress, the hoopskirt walking in coordination with her legs. Draco put two fingers to his mouth-Hermione looked amazing. But what really got him was when she smiled, not being her smile was radiant-her two front teeth were larger than the rest and that's when he realized this did not kill his perfect dream, it made it better. He felt better than he could except her flaws, like he was ready to et married. She kissed her father on the cheek and waved as he sat down.

She looked up at him. "Are you read for this?" 

Draco stared down at her, into her eyes fathomlessly. "I can't even express how beautiful you are right now." Hermione blushed and Dumbledore raised a hand.

"You may be seated." Even by then, Ginny and Luna were nearly in tears at the way the bride and the groom stared at each other. Dumbledore smiled and began.

"Dearly Beloved, we are gathered here in the presence of the ghost of Merlin to witness and bless the joining together of this man, Mr. Draco Malfoy," He gestured towards him. "And this woman, Ms. Hermione Granger," Dumbledore gestured to her in turn.

"In Holy Matrimony union of husband and wife in heart, body, and mind is intended for their mutual joy; for the help and comfort given one another in prosperity and adversity; and therefore, marriage is not to be entered into unadvisedly or lightly; but reverently, deliberately, and in accordance with the purposes for which it was instituted.You ask what is this love we here affirm, and I answer, it is a covenant you make, one with the other, a covenant born of commitment to each other's well being and growth and commitment to your relationship itself, allowing it the possibility of change and of growth."

Draco swallowed deeply. '_Bloody hell, he's good.' _Suddenly, a squeaking sound came from the audience. The two turned to see Mrs. Weasley, and Mrs. Granger, hugging each other tightly and saying quietly, "Our little girl's getting married!" Hermione had to keep herself from laughing and Luna and Ginny stared at her with tear stained cheeks.

Dumbledore turned to Hermione. "Would you like to start your vows?" She nodded, and Draco's throat clenched. _Oh, shit._

She turned to Draco who stared back at her expectantly. She each of his hands with her own, looking down at them.

"Draco, when I first met you, I..." She sniffs. "I hated everything about you!" The audience laughed.

"Go on.." He said between gritted teeth.

"Right. You were pestilent, rude, judging, chauvinistic, pompous, self-absorbed-"

"I think I get it.." Draco hissed, scowling at the laugher that erupted from the seated men and women.

"Oh, sorry. Anyways, last year has been, well, a crazy one. At first you seemed so..different. No, you were different. And for some reason, that night up on the bleachers, I kissed you."

"You WHAT?!" Ron lept to his feet immediately and Hermione gasped. She had never told Ron she was, in a sense, cheating on him. Harry pulled him back down.

"If you screw her over, I'll kill you." Harry growled, keeping a firm grip on him.

She blushed as Draco stared at him, furious. "I didn't know why I did that, and I was so scared of what everyone thought." She glanced at Ginny, Ron and Harry. "I thought I'd lose my best friends because I was falling in love. And in a sense..I kind of did. Except for you, I was alone."  
Harry and Ron felt stabs of regret hit them like ice picks-they had no idea what she was going through, yet they pestered her anyway.

She held onto Draco's hands tighter. "Thank you for always trying to support me. For always coming back to me when I was being, well, strange. Thank you for giving me as much love as I thought I didn't deserve, caring for me more than I thought anyone would. And finally, for helping me stand up for what I believe in to the people closest to me;you." She sniffed, tears rolling down her cheeks. "As I give you my hand to hold, I give you my heart and my soul to keep. You'll never be alone." Ginny began to clap, as did Harry, and the rest followed suit.

Draco closed his eyes. His would be nothing compared to hers, what was he to say? He cleared his throat.

"Hermione. I don't know what to say.I used to be afraid of falling in love, of giving my heart away. How could I trust a woman to love me, to give to me all that I wanted to give to her? Well, here you are. I'm not going to say all this sappy shite about Merlin and God, about how i love you, because I know I love you. I know that. No vow copied off the Internet knows how I feel. And this is how I feel. There. I said it. And just for the record, I'll say it again. I'll never let you go, I'm always behind you."

Hermione took her hands from his to wipe her eyes. "..._Draco.._" She wrapped her arms around him in a tight embrace, their bodies melted together.

"I told you I'd never let you go.." Draco murmured into her hair, lightly stroking it as he felt his shoulder grow wet. Then, a sound from the sky came and they looked up, still holding onto each other tightly.

A hearse came down from the sky, apparently being flown by two threstrals who whinnied as they landed. The hearse came down, Kingsley Shacklebolt and Percy Weasley stepped out.

"Perce..what's happening?" Ron hesitantly stood, but his brother remained silent. An Auror Hermione had seen apparated in front of the bride and groom, a murderous glint in his eye.

She gripped Draco's hand tighter. "Yes?" He reached over and grabbed Draco, forcefully turning him around, putting his hands behind his back.Harry stood, outraged.

"What the bloody hell is going on?" He asked the Auror as he told Draco in a monotonous voice, "Draco Malfoy, you are being arrest for association with Death Eaters and the murder of Hermione Granger."

"Murder?" Hermione cried frantically. "I'm not dead, I'm right here!" She was ignored again.

"I didn't kill my girlfriend, let go of me!" Out of his back pocket, his hand grabbed his wand. '_Expel_–"

"_Expelliarmus!" _said the unamed Auror, sending his wand flying down the aisle. Hermione stood, hands at her sides, horrified before she held onto his shoulders. Harry and Ron came rushing up to them.

"What's the meaning of this, -? Hermione Granger, a close friend of mine is getting married today, and if you take another step to arresting Malfoy, I'll have you fired and locked up in Azkaban!" Harry yelled at him as he began bind his hands together, making a sort of glowing blue and green handcuffs. Draco turned and brought his foot up to kick the man in the stomach, blowing him back.

Chaos started when Draco ran, but Hermione, only for a moment was touched he grabbed her hand to pull her along behind him. "Draco!" She screamed as she was nearly being dragged. She reached into her hip and seemingly out of nowhere, pulled out her wand. She pointed to the top layer of cake.

People got up and began to shout wildly, worried as ever. Ginny, Luna and Neville began to get worried and run out of the way of the Aurors who went after the couple. Harry was shouting at them, for he was some of their bosses. Dumbledore and McGonagall went towards a calm Kingsley, the both of them livid. Kingsley stood near the hearse, his face cold and stoic.

"_Wingardium Leviosa!" _Hermione screamed and the cake was lifted. "He didn't hurt me, leave us alone!" With a thrust of her wand, she managed to hit several Aurors.

"Nicely done, Hermione!" Draco shouted above the yelling and panicked screaming.

'_Incarcerous!" _a young Auror said, causing Draco to pitch forward, bounding with ropes.

"NO!" She bent down, trying to pull them off, but the Aurors were too fast. They held their wands aloft at Draco, and she knew they were outnumbered. She stared helplessly, speechless at them. Ginny and Luna rushed forward and held Hermione in a protective hug.

"What's going on?" Ginny snarled at them, unafraid of their wands.

"Why are you asking, Ms. Weasley? Your husband should know." Ginny recognized the Auror as Gawain Robards sneered. Draco looked up at Hermione, her face horrified as tears ran down her face.

"What do you mean?" Ginny sounded furious and intrigued, and silence swept over the calamity.

"Mr. Weasley came with his friend, your boyfriend, Mr. Potter to file a report that Draco Malfoy was denying charges." There was silence, the murmuring. She turned to Ron and Harry who stared, shocked faces.

"You wouldn't, would you Harry and Ron? I love you two, you wouldn't!" Hermione exclaimed hysterically. Harry lowered his eyes and Ron looked to the side.

"I didn't!" Harry said, his face furious again. He pointed to Kingsley. "Kingsley, tell them! You were there when Voldemort came, you say Bellatrix try and drown her!" Ron remained silent.

He shook his head. "Mr. Weasley came, then apparently pushed you, Mr Potter, along." He said slowly.

"Come on, Mr. Malfoy," Gawain snapped, grabbing him by the ropes he was bound by.

"You can't do this, I am the Head Of Magical Law Enforcement!" Harry barked at him, similar to McGonagall.

"Not anymore, Mr. Potter." Kingsley waved his wand, and out of Harry suit pocket, to his shock, his license came out, his face on a side of it. it burst into flames. "Your fired." He stared, eyes wide, as if he couldn't believe what was happening.

"No..NO!" Hermione tried to get towards him, but Luna and Ginny gripped her waist.

"Stop, we'll figure this out, we will!" Ginny yelled at her.

"You said you'd never let me go!" Hermione cried towards him. His face was shocked as he stared back at her.

"Her-HERMIONE!" Draco struggled out of the ropes, but he was already halfway in the hearse. He was shoved into the carriage. Almost immediately, the threstrals took off. The audience stared into the sky-they could almost still see Draco struggling out the door.

"Draco."

Her heart beat in her ears as she turned slowly on he spot to face everyone. The men were looking at her, the sympathetic look across their face plain as day. Some were crying, others were shaking their head, and some just stared down. She looked up at the arch-it was destroyed. Cake splattered the ground, her skirt slashed and dirtied at the bottom. Slowly, everything went out of focus as Hermione fell to her knees, burying her face into her skirt as her head panned with pain and everything blackened.

A/N: I know, this chapter didn't make any sense. I know, lots of things happened. I know, I know. Don't worry, things will get clearer as they go along. Lots of things happened for a reason...you may think this is so weird, but all questions will be answered..okay? Oh, and you totally hate me, I don't blame you.

So I think I might take a break or something, it took my forever to write this. 


	7. Shatter Reflex and Control

A/N: Woo, that last chapter totally got my hyped about writing..this chapter. Well, not really. Sort of..? Nah. 8th Grade is killing me guys, I really am sorry. This story is just so damn slow. RAWR, I'm sorry, I want to be a frequent updater, but it's getting harder and harder to write when there's so much left I have to say, so much left I have to write.

_"One day, that boy might break you."_

_"Draco Malfoy?" Hermione said the name with a distasteful tone._

_"For slapping him, yes. So make sure if he ever takes the mickey out of you, you make note of shatter reflexes." Hermione gave him a flat look-another one of her dads made up phrases._

_"How strong we are in a bad situation. The 'shatter' comes from the impart of the occurrence, see, and the 'reflex' is the way we react. Therefor, my new term makes sense." He folded his arms and nodded, making it official as Hermione shook her head._

_"Webster would be proud," She laughed. he placed a hand on her shoulder, stopping her laughter abruptly._

_"You're getting to be a big girl now, you're already 13,and how the time has flown by! Tell me they'll be strong." _

_She smiles warmly at her father. "Oh, I'll make sure my shatter reflexes"-she made wavering air quotes-"are strong."_

_He nodded and lowered his eyes to his dinner plate. "Good girl."_

_She rolled her eyes. "Pass the chips, please."_

Shaking furiously, she opened her eyes, blinding light coming down when she saw black hair hanging down over her, the very ends brushing her face delicately. "'Mione..?" it echoed throughout her when she saw blazing red hair join in the mix of colors. She blinked, adjusting her eyes to see a concerned Harry and Ginny. She turned her head, visualizing her floor in her and Draco's room.

"Please, are you all right now?" Ginny's long lashes came in and out of focus. Hermione paled, turning her head to the side and not speaking. A thousand thoughts hit her at once.

_'Dumbledore. Strange. Wedding. Hearse. Weasley. Arrested. Murder. Draco. Run. Tied. Auror. Harry. Ron. Deceived. Invisible. Hermione. Fired. Harry. Left. Draco. Arrested. Invisible. Dumbledore. Strange. Wedding. Hearse. Weasley. Arrested. Murder. Draco. Run. Tied. Auror. Harry. Ron. Deceived. Invisible. Hermione. Fired. Harry. Left. Draco. Arrested. Invisible _Hermione thought slowly in her head, a never ending loop.

"Hermione, are you okay?" Harry turned her towards him, gently leaning on her shoulder. Harry's eyebrows shot up; her eyes were lifeless and shallow as she stared up at her as if she were a stranger.

Ginny's eyes widened as she leaned up, staring at Mrs. Weasley, Mrs. Granger, and Ron. "it's no use."

Mrs. granger leaned down, tears in her eyes. "Hermione? It's your mother, remember, Hermy? It's Mummy!" Hermione refused to talk, her eyes wide and seemingly empty of emotion.

"I-I think she may be in shock.." Ginny said in a shaky tone. He reached a hand to her arm, her wedding dress ruffling as she did so. Hermione tugged away from her, her mind pleading her to leave her be. When she tried to pull her up, Hermione groaned and she let her go, snapping up quickly.

"And I also think she doesn't want to be touched much," Ron said quietly. Hermione suddenly got to her feet tot he surprise of the group.

"Hermione, you're okay now?" It was more of a statement than a question Ginny said as she tries to hug her. But from tired, furious eyes, she glared at Ron and muttered, "_You."_

Ron looked taken aback slightly, but regained his composure. "I'm sorry about what happened, 'Mione, I-"

"What the bloody hell you mean, "I'm sorry?"! You caused it! You ratted him out, you made them think that he tried to kill me, you told him, you told Kingsley and Kingsley must've told Scrimigeour, you!" She then lunged at Ron, but Ginny and Mrs. Granger wrapped then arms around her waist. "Let me _go!"_

"Hermione." Harry stepped forward with a serious face. "You can't believe that, could you?" 

"Who else was it then, hmm, genius?" Hermione spat. "Who else than the only person out of all of you who doesn't want to leave me to be happy, the only one who's still mourning over his _non-existent schoolgirl sweetheart?!" _

Ron stepped forward, just as furious. "Now wait a bloody second, I thought we were-"

"ENOUGH!" Mrs. Weasley cried, stepping between the four. "I don't want any more fighting! Let's just calm down.." Her voice didn't seem to sooth Hermione-at this point, she looked quite deranged, like an insane bride.

"You did it too, you heard the Auror. You went with him." Hermione snarled at him. Harry clenched his jaw, then turned away from her, an angry shadow cast on his face.

"I don't want to speak about his anymore," Harry muttered away from her, looking towards Ginny.

"You were _fired, _Harry. Understand? You can't go around being the head wizard at the Ministry, and you can't dismiss me like that either!" Hermione yelled.

"He can do whatever he wants, you need silencing, you've gone-"

"You two!" Hermione suddenly cried. "Get the hellout of my house! NOW!"

"Hermione!" Mrs. Granger said a final time. She looked furious towards her mother. "No, no, Mum. I'm tired of this shite! I will not have them disrespect, nor lie to me. Now get out!" She shouted. Ron shook his head and Disapparated.

"Harry, I'll come with-" Harry turned around and looked at Ginny, livid.

"I think Hermione needs time to sort out her head." And he was gone. Hermione's front was down and she slouched her shoulders in defeat.

"I'd like to be alone now." The women moved from the room without a word. She fell back onto her bed and listened, eyes closed at the cracks, the women Disapparating. Swallowing deeply, she realized Harry was right-she did need to sort out her head.

He urged to just get one chance to scratch at his eyes, just one. He wanted to scratch at even his own eyes, to know his location-the blindfold was killing him.

"We're here.." He heard a slow, deep voice utter to another. The blindfold was torn from his eyes rather brutally and the sunlight blinded. As he covered his eyes with his hands, sunlight peeking through his fingers, he managed to squint his eyes to see a large triangular building, made of incredibly large blocks. But as he squinted further, those blocks was made of the same until they were minuscule squares to him in the distance.

His eyes traveled downward and he swallowed heavily-it was a murky, deep, ocean blue beneath the hearse that flew, threstrals whinnying to keep up every time they were whipped by Percy. Draco looked skyward and saw the cloudless sky. He traveled back to look at the center and noticed something he had not before; when he looked at building as a whole, there seemed to be a shimmering cover to it. He realized what this was one they came into a manageable view of the prison.

There was a translucent shimmering share, like a ghost of a rectangular booth in which a fairly aged witch. She looked rather as if she didn't want to be there, her face sullen and tired. She leaned out, her body from the waist down invisible behind the barely visible booth.

"Name?" She yawned.

"Percy Weasley and Kingsley Shacklebolt, here to turn in Draco Malfoy, murderer or Hermione Granger as of earlier last year, and Death Eater for a total of 3 weeks." Percy stated matter-of-factly.

"Wonderful!" Her face lit up and she looked in the back of the hearse, an alarmed Draco visible. She shot him a disgusted look and turned around, then turned back, giving him a silver ticket.

"Number 1445692, 6th Section, 1st Half, 122nd Floor, Cell 600054." She stated in a monotone voice, sending Draco chills as she threw his either a disgusted or incredulous looks.

"Why thank you, Doris." Percy had replied in such a fake voice, it made him gag when she giggled in return.

"You're very welcome Mr. Weasley." And slowly,they entered the dome like shape around the prison. But the strange occurrence was as the hearse entered, Draco noticed the sky.

The carriage was nearly three thirds of the way in, and that three thirds of the sky, was dark, gloomy, and otherwise, just rainy. His throat clenches as the sunny area around him disappeared.

"Going to need this," Percy muttered to himself, putting a long coat around his shoulders, and in a moment, the blonde haired convict felt why; a shuddering cold trickled down his back, his cheeks becoming flushed and his breath visible in the darkness around him.

The long cloaked Dementors were seen hovering over the top of the prison, turned towards the hearse and Draco could seen the emotion, even though it was not plainly visible, that they hungered for his happiness; but he'd be damned before if the memory of what happiness is would be taken away.

Draco let out a shallow, empty laugh. "What do you have to laugh about?" Percy said in a short voice, impatient.

"Oh. Nothing. You see, for some reason, you think my bloody fiancee is dead, even though she was visibly there. On the day of our wedding, you decide to interrupt it, waste all of my damned money, emotionally destroy my future wife, who, just nitpick at it in case you forgot, is not dead, because you seem to misunderstand th-"

'_Silencio!' _Percy cried, ensuing Draco his silence.

_"No, don't be a fool." Lucius snarled at his son._

_"But, Father, that little rat-haired girl is getting higher marks! Just one curse..?" Draco whined to him. His mother gave a reproachful look, yet remained silent._

_"No, Draco." He waved his goblet at him with vigor. "While emotions run dry for that little Mudblood, always be in control."_

_"Control...? I have that," Draco said smugly, yet his father glared._

_"You do not know what complete control is once you've experienced it, Draco. Always be in control. It's a Malfoy's pride."_

_"I thought the Malfoy's pride was "Destroy All Mudbloods." Draco snickered._

_"Enough!" Narcissa finally spoke up, sounding louder as the high pitched command echoed off the walls. Father and son glared at each other, before looking back to their respective dinners._

_"Has a mouth on him." Lucius muttered._

A quiet, but outraged expression, he slumped back, glaring furiously at, if he could, himself, for not being in control. _I should always be in control. _Once they slowly descended to the castle, a rotten stench entered Draco's nostrils, causing them to flare as he coughed, silent from the spell. They pulled into a small area for parking the carriage, the threstrals snarling, possibly also smelling the scent. Brutally, Draco was pushed from an invisible source, causing him to stumble out of the hearse. Kingsley had him held at once and pushed him into this small, seemingly deserted fireplace. The walls were blackened and smelled like charred plastic.

"Wha-" Draco started, but Kingsley had murmured something and dropped and powder before his feet. Draco calmed once the green flames engulfed him, but no. He surveyed his feet. The flames spreading up him were not green, yet a staggeringly bright blue that burned him like a normal fire would. He bit on his lip, a rough pulling at his torso as he closed his eyes, trying to deflect the pain. But when it became too much, he opened his eyes and his mouth to scream when he was hurdled out of the fireplace and into a stone, cold wall.

Draco panted, looking at the wall and the several marks that covered it. Some drawings, possibly from the fickle pieces of stone that were broken off and jutted out of the freezing floor. Some were tallies, stretching from one wall to another, getting more dizzied than the rest until he last dragged to the floor unevenly, a desperate attempt to record the prisoners last day here. He ran his fingers down it when a powerful voice said behind him, "Welcome, Number 1445692." he whipped around.

A young person was sitting, leaning their back against the wall. That person wore long dark jeans that overly were baggy, chains hanging from the pockets and the knees and a tight, black t-shirt that said something he couldn't make out.

What amazed him most was the fact that when the person lifted a fringe of their long rimmed, black hat, blonde curls spilled out from it, reminding Draco of Goldilocks, the way they shined, spreading out and long. Shockingly green eyes met his own grey. She smiles crookedly. "They call me number 144569..." She raises her pale finger and swings it in front of her face, watching it with mock amazement. "1. Welcome to Azkaban, life-cell-mate. Then again, my name is Mona." She smiles, tipping the hat further down over her eyes.

A/N: Bleh, it's not much, but I wrote the fuck out of Jarte. Wait..what?


	8. Damned Near Invisible

A/N: What to say? I dont know.

«««DEDICATED TO MY GOOD FRIEND, ADAM T. SISKA.»»»

One, two, one, two. The steps, the numbers replayed in her head like a movie, like a video tape. Hearing the gasps, she didn't know whether to smile in satisfaction, frown at the attention, or cry because of her self pity. Yet she walked on like the woman she was, simply going to the supermarket to buy a green pepper.

Even these actions became harder, day by day.

She reached the sliding doors and walked in with a confident stride, making a beeline for the vegetables. Hermione knew everyone here were strangers-so she thought.

Hermione bent over the greens, inspecting each one with close scrutiny as she did every Sunday. Oblivious to the fact it was not just everyday Sunday.

"Oh..oh, Hermione." She ignored it at first before caving in moments later and looked up to see Ginny, her mouth in a perfect "o" as she stared at her, dead in her tracks. Turquoise eyes trailed over the straps of her clothing, the white tightness in her torso and finally, the torn skirt that went to her knees in a sort of ragged, yet fashionable style, still a clean white, yet torn, as if 'scarred princess' was her new look. The 'o' of Ginny's mouth narrowed before tuning into a flat line.

"Hermione." She repeated, and she gave her best friend a forced smile.

"Yes, Ginny?"

"You can't be seen in public like this," She murmured, stepping forward. She looked down at the remains of Hermione's wedding dress hung on her thin frame.

Hermione's eyebrows furrowed. "What?"

She rolled her eyes in reply, saying, "You know what. You're wearing your wedding dress." Hermione stayed firm, yet the words cut her like a razor.

"I think it's gorgeous, dont you agree?" Another forced smile, which vanished as Ginny swooped forward and grabbed Hermione arm, Disapparating. Hermione stumbled back from the flaming re-headed girl, bumping into the breakfast bar of Ginny and Harry's flat.

But what surprised her most was Ginny, in her fighting stance, eyes blazing with fury s she held Hermione at wandpoint. Her eyes because flat and dangerous. "We need to talk, Mione."

¤¤¥¥¤¤¥¥¤¤

Draco slid down the wall, perplexed at the girl. Her own jaded eyes met his, then turned into a mock sympathy. "Aw, poor little petty Blondie doesn't know the tricks of the trade? Come on, 1445692." she drawls, her lazy words sounding strange in a chipper, Irish accent. She snorted and turned her moonlight pale face from him. He still stared, eyebrows scrunched together.

"Listen up, newbie." She shuffled forward, and Draco's eyes widened at the close proximity of her face from his, her eyes shining with a peculiar light, grey flecks in her irises. "You eat your nosh, you don't screw up, you don't get your soul pulled out from your nostrils, 'kay?" Mona leaned back slowly, a small smirk on her face.

He still sat, dumbfounded, before he looked away, stricken with fear. "Hermione."

The name perked her interest. "Ermine? Who's that?" He shook his head and looked back, running a hand through ash shook hair, knowing that he must look ridiculous, covered in soot while she looked heavenly and clean as ever.

"No one." Her eyebrows shot up, yet she remained silent. Without another word, she flicked out from her wristlets a cigarette, already lit. "Er, Mona..?"

"Yes," She mutters in a dangerous voice, staring at the opposite grey bars, then flickering to the tallies on the wall. "I do smoke. Sod off..." Mona flips on her side, and her green eyes intensified. Her lips curl into a smile. "Posh Kid." She shrugs him away and turns on her side, tensing her muscles in her legs visibly before relaxing them.

"How long am I going to be here? Do you know?" A shaking of blonde curls was his reply.

"I've been here for years." She groaned, turning on her back. "Lovely, innit?"

"What for?" This sparked new curiosity into Draco. Knowing that she was defeated to answer this stranger's many questions, she sat up with another tired groan and faced him. Her eyes traveled up as she wrapped a lock of hair around her finger, causing it to get more spiraled.

"My fiancee," She murmured. "Sleeping wit' someone else. He kept saying, 'Oh, me Mona, I feel so bad, she put a spell on me, she d-BZZT!'"She shook out her hand and made a loud buzzing noise, startling the listener. "After I put a spell on him, I did, he only talks to Bongo, his stuffed rabbit up at St.Mungos." Mona chuckled darkly.

Draco stared at the mysterious woman and suddenly realized instead of the life he had planned for the past year, to spend it with Hermione, he had to spend it with her."Off your

trolley.." Draco murmured in a voice so soft, she either ignored it or didn't hear him.

"Right you are, mate.." She drawled, laying on her stomach and seconds later, a small snore came from her lips. He didn't have it in him to chuckle.

Suddenly, a breeze with no source swept through the dungeon. Draco first noticed this when Mona's hair began to move and sway. He turned towards the direction the airstrip was coming from, yet it seemed as if it were coming from all directions. And then, it happened. Draco leaned forward, holding his stomach and began to retch, a strange piercing wreaking on his stomach. He felt as if he were to throw up, but nothing came out and he dry heaved once again.

Draco glanced at Mona, still remaining motionless on the ground. He turned his head back, his temple resting on the bar when the source of the storm came, a Dementor leaning down on him. He had seen Dementors before, but these were like none other. Their cloaks billowed around them, the wind seeming to come from underneath. The cloak seemed less like a fabric and more like a skin against it's round face, the hole just dying to suck him of his soul dry...

He was slammed against the opposite wall of the Dementor by another unseen force, sending stars spinning around his eyes. Mona had suddenly gotten to her feet, and Draco was surprised;she was nearly as tall as him. A defiant look in her eyes, she spat at the Dementor, "He's fresh, I must admit, but he's not yours. Get out of here, you know I'm all out."

As if the Dementors had heard her as an authority figure, it swiveled back into the darkness. Mona's chest heaved and she collapsed back, panting and gripping her chest, over her heart.

"Deary me, Posh, near had a heart attack. Once you put up your front, they get scared away. Keep it in mind." Draco was still in shock this mysterious, yet fiery blond curled girl had saved his life. She stared at him and blinked, causing him to blush at both the proximity such a beautiful girl was in with him, and at the fact she then muttered, "Not a thank you for life saving, hm? Well, I suppose that it doesn't matter. We're both going to die soon."

¤¤¥¥¤¤¥¥¤¤

"Ginevra Weasley, put your wand down this inst-"

"Dont you act "Mum" for me! I get enough at it at home!" Ginny hissed, brandishing her wand in Hermione's face, causing her to shrink back ever so slightly. Yet she rolled her eyes and continued, "Hermione. Please, let me help."

"I dont need help!" Hermione growled, trying to push from Ginny's way to no avail.

"Dont make me stun you!" Ginny yelled. "_Stupefy!_" But Hermione was still skilled and whipped out her own wand, saying with a flick, "_Protego!" _And Hermione was not stunned.

Ginny and Hermione were both taken aback by their actions, but at the same moment, Ginny was snapped from her stupor and said with a flourish of her wand, '_Expelliarmus_!"

Her wand was flown from her hand to the opposite wall, landing with a clatter. Hermione gasped and tried to spun no the spot to Disapparate to her own flat. Yet nothing happened, and Hermione cursed under her breath, not being able to Apparate without her wand.

"There..now we see who's in a position to fight.." Ginny said in a smug demeanor, before her gaze softened. "Hermione..for the past couple of days, you've been, well, off your rocker. And I know you care about Dr-"

"Dont you do it, Ginny!" Hermione had pointed at her, tears forming in her eyes. "Dont you _say his name!"_

"Well, someone has to! You need to get it through your head Draco's gone!"

"But he doesn't have to be! Someone made a mistake, you heard them! They say he killed me! I was right there..they saw me. At least I thought they did, and for some reason they think I'm dead. And you don't want to do a damned thing about it! Just like Ronald!" Tears ran down her flushed cheeks as she shouted. Ginny lowered her wand, but only slightly, her guard still up.

"..You're right. To the Ministry?" She asked in a chipper voice, and Hermione shot her an incredulous look. Ginny just beamed back.

"And you realize you just had me at wandpoint?" Ginny handed her Hermione's wand and grabbed her, turning on the spot before she could say another word. Once they landed in front of the phone booth, Hermione pulled away from her grasp vigorously, glaring.

"No! This isn't over! I-"

"I wasn't going to kill you, calm down..." Ginny waved it and the thought away and opened the door to the phone booth, pulling Hermione into the tight, cramped space. She punched in the numbers as she had many times before and the Welcome Witch's voice came on almost immediately, from thin air. "Names?"

"Hermione Granger and Ginny Weasley." She recited in a clear,firm voice.

"Error. Name "Hermione Granger" belongs to deceased person. Try again." Hermione paled and hit her head on the back of the broken down booth.

"Er..maybe it's broken..." Ginny mumbled, horrorstruck.

"We both know it's not broken.." Hermione said, her voice hollow. She was trying her hardest not to lose it-losing Draco was enough. Her mind was the only thing she had to grasp onto, and if she didn't have that, she didn't know what she'd do.

"Luna Lovegood and Ginny Weasley!" Ginny blurted out.

"Ginny!" Hermione scolded. "We could get into huge trouble for that!" She rolled her eyes at this.

"State your business." The Welcome Witch said.

"We have to talk to...Arthur Weasley." Ginny said in a firm tone. Badges slid towards them from the machine and suddenly they were dropping like a lift down to the Atrium. Hermione fumbled with the badge reading Luna's name nervously, pinning it on 30 seconds later. After that, The Welcome Witch said, "Level Eight; The Atrium. The Ministry of Magic wishes you a magical day."

They stepped out from the booth doors and Ginny saw before them Jason, the same security guard who took Ginny's wand.

"Why, I'm sorry about Potter there losing his job," Jason said with as much fake sympathy he could stomach. Ginny however, couldn't, and thrust her wand into his hands roughly. She stuck her nose in the air and huffed, and Jason mimicked the same before she turned around. She was given her wand back, and she sneered, walking past him with Hermione in tow.

Except Hermione wasn't angry at him for saying such things about Harry, but in shock. She stared at Ginny with widened, frightened eyes, like a scared deer.

"What's wrong?" She asked, concerned for her best friend.

" 'What's wrong?' 'What's wrong?' I'M DAMNED NEAR INVISIBLE, THAT'S WHAT'S WRONG!" Hermione bellowed. Ginny hadn't noticed this much in her fury-people bumped right into Hermione in the Atrium, not noticing her presence whilst they spend past and around Ginny.

"Okay...Dad's probably in his office." Ginny stood on her toes and looked over the heads of the masses. "Too far to go back to the booth, Floo, shall we?" She was being pulled again, not waiting for a response from the shell shocked girl.

She, of course, knew exactly where she was going and nearly pushed a woman away from the fireplace and pulled Hermione in, holding a handful of Floo and said clearly above the suffocating noise, "Misuse Of Muggle Artifacts!"

Hermione and Ginny were used to the feeling of being pulled, and Ginny took Hermione's hand soon after they had arrived and went down a large, slightly noisy hall until they reached a door that said, "Arthur Weasley: Head of Misuse of Muggle Artifacts."

Hermione began to get nostalgic, seeing the man with horn rimmed glasses, his head bent over a small stack of papers he was filling out with ease, like it was the best thing he'd been doing all day. He glanced up and his eyes warmed at the sight of his daughter.

"Ginny, how are you?" He stood from his desk and hugged her tightly, which, even though they were there for a serious purpose, hugged bear like back.

He laughed, ruffling the girl's straight, red hair, still a little curly from Hermione's wedding. She hadn't noticed that;Hermione was against the wall, shocked, murmuring to herself at the fact he hadn't taken notice.

"Uhm, Daddy, seen 'Mione?" Giny asked stiffly, glancing back at Hermione's paled face.

Mr. Weasley blinked. "Not since the wedding, no. Poor girl, I really do wish what had happened didn't...what're you looking at, dear?" Arthur raises his head and followed her line of sight, confused. This line of sight went straight to Hermione's eyes, and she let out a choked gasp, putting a hand over her chest as if she couldn't breathe. Suddenly, she rushed forward and grabbed Mr. Weasley's cloak, pulling on it.

"Mr. Weasley, please! I'm right here!" She tugged and tugged, but he didn't react the slightest, as if she hadn't been pulling on him at all. She stopped, shuddered a sigh and stepped back.

"Well...um. Just wanted to say hello, we should get going, now. But one other thing...the last time you saw her was at the wedding, correct?"

"Yes, I thought she went missing!" He furrowed his brow and rubbing his chin with his thumb. "Well, I've got work, so I'll see you at home, dear." He turned and sat down, scribbling on the forms again. "And if you see Hermione, tell her I'm working on getting Draco out of Azkaban right now. Kingsley's gone mad.." He murmured.

"Yes..." Ginny mumbled, pulling Hermione out of the room.

"Did you see that? He can't..no one...I'm...no one can.." She mumbled, walking aimlessly to the fireplace. She was about the step in and screamed, for the green fire roared and no one else but Harry stepped out, tripping backwards and falling.

"OH! Harry!" Ginny exclaimed, incredulous and surprised. She nonchalantly bent down as if she had dropped something, but took Hermione's hand to pull her up.

"Hi." Harry's green eyes were flat and he put his hands in his coat pocket. "Seen 'Mione?" Hermione had standing beside Ginny, and all blood drained from her face.

"Harry..HARRY!" Hermione shouted, waving a hand in front of his unblinking face. "It's me, it's Hermione! I'm right here, Harry, I'm right here!" Harry stared past her and straight at Ginny, unmoving.

"Haven't you?" Ginny croaked, her face beginning to pale.

"Not yet..what's wrong...?"

"I feel sick.."Ginny muttered, not being able to believe he couldn't see Hermione. She whipped her wand out and pointed it at Harry, her eyes wide.

"No!" Ginny hissed to Harry wouldn't notice, but Hermione, in an act of desperation, yelled "_Stupefy!"_

Nothing happened.

"_Stupefy, Stupefy, STUPEFY!" _Hermione shouted. Her wand was merely a piece of wood in her hand, and she stared down at it. She pointed it at Ginny and her blue eyes widened as well as she said, "_Immobulus!" _Testing to see if Ginny would freeze.

"Ginny...what is it?" Harry asked in a worried tone, but Ginny didn't freeze at all. Hermione's chest began to rise and fall as she breathed heavily.

"I...I..." She turned on the spot and fled from the scene, into the fireplace, holding Floo. She murmured something and dropped it, the green flames enveloping her until she was noting more behind the one she used to call 'friend.'

A/N: I havent been writing recently. But what do you think? Eh? Eh?


	9. Conflicting Confusion

A/N: Hahahhaha, next chapter.

Wow, this isn't even funny, so what am I doing? On with the chapter.

Draco 's eyes widened. "Die..?" 

Mona gave a hollow laugh. "Do you think they give you a year, maybe two here? If you come, you best pack up for a long stay. And then, if your a cockroach, they put things into their own hands.."

"Cockro-"

"It makes you won't die, Posh." She snorted, a cigarette flicked from her sleeve. "Besides, what broad you killed the other week or so-" Suddenly, with a swift movement of his hand, he had picked her off her feet, holding her by her collar and staring deeply into her eyes angrily.

"She wasn't some broad. She was my fiancee," he spat at her, eyes accusing and face close to hers. He could smell a strange, sweet scent, unatural from what he expected from a resident in prison, above all, Azkaban. Mona merely rolled her eyes and, to Draco's surprise, when she looked back, her eyes had streaks of golden, piercing through the emerald. Only a moment later, Draco fell to his knees, letting go of the girl and Mona stared emotionlessly, then smirked above him.

"Don't touch me, Posh. That girl of yours might not be remembered.." She trailed off softly, her expression growing darker though her voice lightening. Draco's eyes were blank, staring at the opposite wall as if it were telling him something that needed his undivided attention.

He looked up at her like a child lost in a store. "Wh-where am I? Why am I here..and..." He looked down at his ash-covered form. "Who am I?"

Mona ignored him and instead, looked into his eyes again, the streaks present but not as obvious as before. His eyes locked with hers and began to fill with life as his breaking quickened and by the time it was over, Draco's heart was throbbing quickly.

He panted as if he was in a marathon. "Wh-What did you do to me?" He looked up at the gorgeous girl who, with a dark look crossing her face, leaned into a corner of the cell and tipped the strange hat over her eyes. Within seconds, he heard light snoring.

¤¤¥¥¤¤¥¥¤¤¥¥¤¤

Ginny wanted to run after her, but instead looked back at Harry. "Harry? Can't you see Hermione?"

He gave a puzzled stare. "How would I have seen her? She's probably at home, I reckon." He simply shrugged and stares over her shoulder. "I need to talk to Arthur," he stated in a stony voice.

The girl simply rolled her eyes and approached him, placing her hands on his broad shoulders. "Listen, something strange is going on..." And she led him to the fireplace to explain to him the both dangerous and strange events that had transpired.

Harry blinked. "What the bloody-"

"I know," Ginny interjected. "I don't know what's happening anymore. I'm still trying to make sense of the wedding, and I'm sure Hermione is too."

"So you are saying.." Harry said slowly. "That I cannot see Hermione, or hear her?" She sighed.

"I wish that were not the case, but apparently so. Actually...I haven't seen Ron either. D'you think he's seen her?"

Harry shook his head. "I've been holed up at the flat...just solving financial problems, so-"

"Listen." Ginny approached him and put a hand on his shoulder gingerly, yet Harry refused to let his eyes meet her own. "I'm going to school in about two weeks. Just stay at The Burrow with Mum and Dad." She should've known that was the wrong suggestion, for Harry stiffened.

"I dont think that's a good idea." He said in a hard, cold voice.

"M-Maybe the reason why everyone's acting so strangely is because of this...thing. People can't see Hermione, you get fired! What else could possibly go w-"

At that very instant, Arthur Weasley came bursting out of his office, the door slamming against it's opposite wall. He whipped around and upon seeing his daughter, he gave her a breathless welcome before pushing a Daily Prophet into her hands. Ginny's face slowly drained in color. Harry's face also paled upon seeing the cover.

Arthur looked at Harry quizzically when he murmured, "But they do."

Ginny clutches the newspaper in her hands. "This can't be..." She blinked at the picture of Hogwarts, McGonagall being bombarded by others upon exiting the castle, seemingly tearfully.

¤¤¥¥¤¤¥¥¤¤¥¥¤¤¥¥¤¤

The warm water ran in small rivulets down her back and she closed her eyes, taking a graceful stance as the water raised down on her relentlessly. She put her hands against the shower wall and decided she was too strong to cry. It had been a certainly amazing day for Hermione Granger. A day she'd promised herself that would never be forgotten. She turned off the water, bit by bit until the faucet stopped completely and literally jumped out, landing on the rug next to her. Taking a white, small towel, she wrapped her hair within it, taking her now seemingly useless wand to hold it all together.

The steam slowly began to rid itself from her mirror when she saw her face. Still in shock, her face was now a moon color-worthy, her eyes deep and infinite. She was getting lost in them, and not in a well intentioned way. She would simply took her bathrobe to cover herself and walked to her room where herself and Draco used to reside. She went through her closet, throwing her clothes onto the bed. Hermione picked a simple outfit of a white blouse and dark jeans , and the rest, one by one, she folded neatly and packed in. She didn't care much for the water that remained in her hair wetting the back of her blouse; it was, indeed, a warm Sunday evening. It would dry soon.

Pulling it out of her bed, she rolled the suitcase along with many others to her door, her toiletries and otherwise also packed together. She gripped one suitcase in one hand and the other in the same as she turned off the lights and shut the door, leaving it unlocked. Hermione waited for the lift and got in once the doors had opened, the back of her shirt dry but then.

"Goodbye," Hermione whispered as the elevator doors shut, closing the visage of the door to the room where her Draco once lived, once laughed, and once loved with her. As the lift took her downwards, she tried her best not to cry. She had been rather good at that lately.

By the time she reached the lobby, her fingertips shook as they reached into her pocket, pulling out two keys and sliding them over the counter. The receptionist, also a witch and hearing of this tragedy, looked sorrowfully at Hermione, accepting the keys.

This, however, made Hermione scowl. She had been getting that darned look, that look. It was a look of combined emotions a many, and she didn't know which made her angrier. The pity? Possibly the most. The understanding look? She'd never even gotten one of those. But as she made her way outside, having to painfully tug all of her suitcases and otherwise out the doors [with slight help from the doorman, she saw Ginny and Harry from an alley, dashing quickly towards her, their faces those of panic and despair.

Ginny was the one to skid in front of her, nearly collapsing. She glanced at Harry, who was facing the opposite direction.

"Oh, she's..here?" Harry pointed straight at Hermione and she gave him a rather flat look, even though he could not see it.

"Yes, she's there." Harry simply shook his head as if he were trying to rid his mind of a bad memory.

"I don't understand how this could possibly be happening.." Harry murmured, but the three of them knew they'd seen worse.

"What happened? Why are you-" Ginny shoved a Daily Prophet into her hands, the headline reading:

**The Death Of A Headmaster**

Hermione shook slightly. "What? How-"

"Just-tonight.." Ginny gasped for breath and began again. "Just tonight, McGonagall said he went missing. He doesn't usually go out in the night randomly, well, that she knows of, so they're searching for him."

"A wizard like Dumbledore would be quick to get out of a bad situation like that," Hermione mused to her.

"But that's not the problem! Don't you get it?" Ginny paused before saying, "I think...the Death Eaters are back, so-"

"Impossible!" Harry snapped, though her thoughts were directed at Harry.

"You very damn well know it's possible!" Hermione exclaimed towards him, but he still remained his frustrated glare at Ginny. Ginny looked at Hermione for a brief moment before saying, "She said that you very damn well know it's possible."

He glanced at the seemingly invisible spot. "The chances of the Death Eaters coming back? Only after a couple months of Voldemort dying-"

"Harry!" People had began to stop and stare for a moment, Muggles because they'd never hear such a strange name and the other witches and wizards alike who did not think that The Dark Lord's name needed to mentioned in the first place.

She gritted her teeth, grabbing both Hermione and Harry's wrists and taking them to a side of the building. "You know, it looks a little strange talking to no one in public! We must look mad!" 

"I must be mad. Ron's not here, Dumbledore's gone, the Ministry is in havoc, people can't see Hermione, Malfoy-"

"Harry!" Ginny scolded shrilly, but Hermione held her hand out.

"It's okay, there are more important matters at hand." Hermione swallowed after saying this, knowing it wasn't true.

"Okay..this is too much. How about we all just go to bed and meet tomorrow morning to-" Ginny stopped mid-sentence, her eyes widened.

"Yes?" Harry shook her only a bit.

"I go off to Hogwarts...in two weeks." She gave a hollow laugh and murmured, "With all the shit that been going on lately, I didn't even notice."

"That's perfectly reasonable, okay? But like you said, we need sleep. All of us." Ginny glances upwards to notice Hermione's shoulders shake.

"I left my home...I-I've no where to stay except my parents..and I dont want to leave you, Ginny!" She lunged forward and hugged Ginny tightly, refusing to let her tears fall. Ginny glanced at a confused Harry and filled him up.

"Hermione.." He hesitantly raised a hand. "Stay with us." And she almost broke into tears when her own small, delicate hand was able to hold his, with that, Apparating the three of them away.

A/N: I apologize for being so late. I'm trying to get back on track.


	10. Author's Note

Dear Peoples:

Hello, this is Hedwig199. I am sooooo freaking sorry, but this story has been put on hold. I know, it sucks, whatever. But I really can't have the pressure right now-I feel like I have to write it. Like, I'm not enjoying it. I will keep this chapters up for your enjoyment, but really, I'm not feeling them right now.

I have started a new story I will be working on, The Marauders Guide To Being Dangerously Cool. I wish to continue this story, because I feel very optimistic and happy about my ideas for it. I'm sorry I'm not updating TFL II, but it's not very successful as it's first and I dont really like what I've done with it. As for Harry Potter And The Prisoner Of His Closet, I haven't watched POA in God knows how long. And The Completely Random Seventh Year Parody? I have like, half a chapter done, but can't bring myself to post it. Actually, no. I will post my half chapter thing and that's when this has been posted, since you are obviously reading this last.

Like I said, I feel like I have so many unenjoyable things I'm writing and I need to ake a break and start doing first-person stories because they're what I love.

Sincerely.

HedwigOneNineNine.


	11. Let's Be Honest

What can I say?

Im sorry.

THIS STORY HAS BEEN ABANDONED.

Admit it, you guys.

IT SUCKS.

Hedwig199.


End file.
